Hijo de los dragones
by God Naruto and natsu
Summary: Rias traiciona a Issei cuando este pierde el reto otra vez y lo mata arrojándolo a un abismo junto a su séquito y el de Riser, pero aparece un chico extraño que dice ¿ser el hijo de Ddraig e Issei? léanlo y descubran que secretos guarda; Non pervert Issei and Godlike; Issei x Harem (Ddraig como la principal) la clasificación puede cambiar de T/M, por limones y violencia severa
1. traición

**Esta historia se me ocurro cuando leía final fantasy vii y en donde Rias traiciona la confianza de Issei, por favor sed amables conmigo y no poner ningún comentario negativo que me deprimo por favor, por cierto, he logrado encontrar un lugar para escribir esta historia y lamentablemente he decidido que tengo que borrar algunas historias o ponerlas en adopción,**

 **Renuncia: no soy dueñoi de Highschool DXD ni de su cannon original eso pertenece a sus respectivos autores**

* * *

Ddraig, estaba histérica sobre lo que había pasado estas últimas semanas, primero Issei pierde a todos sus amigos, y la verdad la emocionaba mucho que nunca perdiese su sonrisa como máscara de su dolor, si señores, Ddraig era una mujer, pero nunca se lo dijo a nadie, ni siquiera a los dioses dragones, su identidad era un completo secreto a todo ser viviente, pero nunca se imaginó esta escena

 **FLASH BACK**

Issei estaba muy deprimido, otra vez fue vencido por ese bastardo de Riser cuando este hizo trampa otra vez, tenía un hechizo robado por los Gremory que se especializaban en hechizos de alto nivel y con eso anuló el agua bendita que el traía y lo peor, que al parecer que Sirzench no pudo hacer nada con esta trampa puesto que el también había hecho trampa, pero lo que más les sorprendió fue que Rias golpeó a Issei cuando perdió y le dijo

"Estúpido demonio de clase baja, como te atreves a interrumpir en mi fiesta de compromiso, ¿no ves acaso que estoy feliz de estar con él?" eso destrozó a Issei pedazo a pedazo y le dio a entender ese día que había sido usado cruelmente como si fuese un arma porque era el Sekiryuutei

Y no solo eso sino que todo el séquito de Rias atacó a Issei devolviéndolo a el plano humano dejándolo con el cuerpo destrozado y el corazón pulverizado, entendía ahora que solo lo querían por el dragón que habitaba en su interior

Unos días más tarde asistió a clase solo para recibir el odio de Kiba de lleno y de mandar a sus fans en contra de él dejándolo muy magullado y se fue no sin antes comunicarle que ahora el era guardaespaldas de Riser y como osase tocar la piel de Riser se las vería consigo

Un día más tarde fue llamado al club de investigaciones ocultas para un asunto urgente, sobra decirse que estaba asustado, muy asustado de hecho, no lograba concentrarse bien en caminar por lo asustado que estaba, llamadlo corazonada, presentimiento, como queráis, pero algo le daba muy mala espina, pera cuando llegó al club vio a Riser y Rias con todo su séquito con caras neutrales

"Oh, Issei, has llegado" dice Riser con una sonrisa

Uy, que mala intención estaba despidiendo que Issei lo notó y fue paso a paso hacia la puerta cuando Rias lo notó y dijo silenciosamente

"Cogedlo" y todos se abalanzaron contra Issei que este no pudo hacer nada mientras le ataban a una silla y ponían un sello sobre el para que no invocase a su guantelete Boosted Geard, cuando ya estuvo atado Riser dijo

"Ahora Issei, vas a estar sufriendo por impedirme llegar a mi gol todo el día incluso te traspasaré algo de mi poder para que te cures y después volverlo a hacer" dijo asustando a Issei, para después gritar como un rayo de Akeno lo alcanzó y de dispuso a cargar muchos voltios sobre su cuerpo, luego siguió Koneko que le propinó diez puñetazos y patadas en los brazos y las piernas para que así no volviese a caminar y tocar a una chica pero el poder de Riser le sanó, luego siguió Kiba que con su Sword Birth clavó en su pecho tres espadas de gran tamaño dolorosamente, y para finalizar, Asia le lanzó una bola de energía dejándolo medio muerto, pero el poder de Riser le volvió a sanar

Así continuaron todo el día hasta que Issei murió al anochecer por sus heridas y al borde de la locura por sufrir tanto, por no hablar de la extracción de las Evil Pieces fuera de él por rias, lo que desconcertó al castaño, pues pensaban que lo querían como un arma y lo comprendió, solo era un arma desechable, luego cuando estaba moribundo se tele-transportaron a un acantilado y lo arrojaron allí y finalmente con deseos de tristeza, murió

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Ddraig, estaba llorando fuertemente pues tenía sentimientos por el Oppai dragón puesto que es el único ser que logró impresionarla tanto, no por su perversión y lindura sino por su voluntad ferrea de conseguir lo que querían, ahora iba a ser sellada en otro ser humano quizás mucho peor, pero no sabía cuanto estaba equivocada cuando...

Un chico extraño se le acercó en su paisaje mental a través de un portal extraño, esto chico era castaño con lineas rojas, llevaba una gabardina sin mangas roja con una camisa de cuero con pantalones de cuero marrones los dos de manga larga, con botas de combate de cuero marrones oscuras y guantes sin dedos de tela muy resistente y después unas hombreras de hierro oscuro que no eran hierro sino Negracio, un material único en el universo que es el más resistente de todos que Ddraig lo reconoció por su tinte negro de agujero negro y se impresionó bastante, lego estaba sus ojos ámbar que algo le decía que eran de Issei, iba armado con una espada de filo tan rojo como sus escamas con grabados antiguos en el filo que desprendían un aura ilimitada de poder aunque estén inactivos

"Hola,... madre" saludó el chico desconcertando a la dragona y asustándole por saber su sexo

 **"Quizás te equivocas, yo no soy tu madre, y por si no lo sabes, soy un chico"** dijo con su voz grave haciendo reír suavemente al muchacho de no más de doce años

"No me equivoco mamá, pero ahora necesito salvar a papá para que puedas estar con él" dice poniendo a Ddraig más roja que sus escamas por lo que este chico ha dicho, se puso a analizar la energía del chico y vio que era mitad idéntica a la suya y la otra mitad a la de su anfitrión pero no concordaba la resonancia de esta, ese chico era un completo dragón y eso la desconcertó, se lo preguntaría más tarde en cuanto supiese lo que estaba haciendo

 **"¿Qué estás haciendo, niño?"** dijo la dragona Galés

"Ya que papa sacrificó su brazo por salvar a esa horrible chica y que tu le diste su energía para sobrevivir durante el ataque puedo resucitar a papá pero a un costo peculiar" dice el chico elevando las esperanzas a la dragona galés

El chico trasportó el cadáver a un desierto arenoso y procedió a echar su magia en el

"¿Qué costo? voy a pagar todo para que mi socio este de nuevo conmigo" dijo la dragona volviendo a su forma humana por medio de una luz carmesí, era una mujer por mediados de sus diecinueve años con el pelo pelirrojo que le llega hasta sus rodillas, ojos verde azulados y un quimono de sacerdotisa rojo con los bordes amarillos

"El será un completo dragón" dice el chico "su forma verdadera cambiara a la de un dragón por completo, así fue como papá se trasformó en un dragón por completo y pudisteis aparearon para engendrarme a mi y a mi hermana pequeña"

La dragona Gales estaba con un sonrojo por toda su cara por imaginarse a Issei convertido en un dragón como ella y por fin se dio cuenta de que ese chico decía la verdad, era su hijo y el de Issei, con un fuerte abrazo atrajo el chico hacia ella que el chico le respondió y le susurró

"Hijo mío, mi hijo y el de Issei" dijo en su oído "pero ¿cómo?, si tu no has nacido aun ¿Cómo es posible que viniese aquí?" dice Ddraig rompiendo el abrazo

"No intentes pensar en eso, te dolerá la cabeza, mamá" dice el chico "Voy a terminar el proceso, así que apártate"

Ddraig volvió a su Sacred Geard cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba dentro de una sala gigante con columnas gigantescas, se podía decir que la sala abultaría miles de veces más grandes que ella en su forma de dragón lo cual se impresionó mucho

Una extraña luz se veía del cuerpo de Issei hasta que la luz fue muy cegadora y oscura, para confusión de la dragona y para cuando remitió el gigantesco flash negro cegador vio a un dragón quizás un poco más grande que ella pero no mucho, diría que estaría al tamaño de el Gran Rojo, con unos diseños de negro, blanco y azul muy extraños

Para empezar, tenía las alas muy raras, era como un cielo estrellado, con estrellas fugaces y unos puntos luminosos más grandes que otros, el resto era oscuro, los hombros eran como si estuviesen recubiertos de una armadura muy dura pero sabía que eran escamas negras platinas con lineas azules a través del cuello pecho y vientre, tenía una muy larga cola que era del mismo color que el cuello y el la cabeza y espalda eran blancas con cuernos en la cabeza que parecían que eran la continuación de esta y eran cuatro pares, es decir cuatro a cada lado, las garras eran como los hombros excepto por las lineas azules en la mitad de las espinillas y brazos siendo muy mortales y afiladas, su hocico era azul con dientes blancos muy afilados

En resumen, era muy hermoso a los ojos de un dragón y Ddraig sentía como toda la sangre se le iba a las mejillas y como se calentaba por solo verlo

"Papá, es hermoso ¿no?" dice el chico haciendo que Ddraig se sonroje más si es posible y volvió a su forma dragón

 **"Hijo, ¿podrías mostrarme cual es tu forma de dragón?"** dice la dragona con voz mucho más femenina

"Claro" dijo su hijo volviendo a su forma de dragón que era una combinación perfecta de los dos

Tenia las garras rojas y las alas como su padre, su espalda era blanca y su hocico y cola eran azules y era mucho más pequeño de los dos

Cuando Issei despertó y vio a los dos dragones lo primero que hizo fue hablar **"Ddraig, ¿qué estás haciendo fuera del Boosted Geard?"** cuando se dio cuenta de que su voz sonaba más potente y poderosa, se vio a si mismo y comenzó a alucinar

 **"¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ME HA PASADO?"** grita Issei

Volviendo a su forma humana,(excepto Issei) madre e hijo le explicaron como había llegado a ser un dragón y tras muchos intentos de explicación por fin entendió que había muerto y había sido resucitado en un dragón y que Ddraig era mujer y tenía un hijo con ella, lastima que su llama pervertida se había apagado por completo, volviendo los tres a su forma humana, Issei se volvió a su hijo

"Hijo, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?" pregunta Issei

"Mi nombre, me lo diste tu, papá, se te ocurrió en mi nacimiento, cuando rompí el cascarón de mi huevo, me llamaste Génesis, como el principio de la luz en el mundo" dice el ahora llamado Génesis haciendo que Ddraig sonriese pero por dentro estaba muy asustada y preguntó

"Issei, ¿tu...?" se cortó la dragona y se mordió el labio interno

"¿Si?" pregunta Issei

"¿Tu aceptas esto? quiero decir que si tu me quieres" dice Ddraig sorprendiendo a Issei cuando Génesis habló

"Mamá se confesó a papá cuando estaba a punto de morir y este le devolvió el sentimiento, como la línea de tiempo a sido alterada no se como afectará esto al futuro" dice Génesis un poco preocupado por su existencia sorprendiendo a la dragona pero ahora era el turno de Issei de hablar

"Cuando te conocí eras un dragón y no me fijé si eras chico o chica, pero ahora puedo saber que realmente me quieres por lo que soy y que estuviste enamorada de mi antes de que me convirtiese en esto, yo te devuelvo el sentimiento Ddraig puesto que estás enamorada de lo que soy, no de lo que YO soy y ni por mi poder" dice Issei hablando sinceramente haciendo que la dragona llorase de alegría y fuese a abrazar a Issei en un abrazo triturador

Génesis por el contrario sonrió y se fueron todas sus preocupaciones sobre su existencia o no, pero sabía una cosa, Issei, su padre, aunque sea poderoso tuvo que luchar contra muchos dragones por el corazón de su madre incluido el Gran Rojo, como la linea de tiempo se alteró ya, no sabía lo que iba a pasar, pero una cosa era segura, estaría con su padre y su familia hasta la muerte si era preciso

Ddraig rompió el abrazo y movió sus labios a los de Issei que este le respondió el beso mientras que su hijo sonrió y dijo

"Por mucho que quiero ver esta escena, lamento deciros que no solo estaba aquí para que yo viviese, si no por que el futuro... es una mierda" dice Génesis

"¿Qué sucedió?" dice Ddraig

"Con la muerte de papa a manos del bastardo de Riser y de Rias, Kokabiel pudo hacer lo que planeaba que era la gran guerra de nuevo, Vali Lucifer intentó todo lo posible para que así pudiese evitar la guerra pero sin el Sekiryuutei le era imposible y al final sucedió, la humanidad pagó el precio por ello siendo la primera en desaparecer del mapa al ser la Tierra el campo de batalla de las tres fracciones, para ganar esta guerra, las tres fracciones buscaron el poder de los dragones, estos se defendieron pero las Excálibur robadas más la fuerza de los cuatro Maos unidos al final sucumbieron pero imagínate su sorpresa cuando ellos desparecieron sin dejar rastro, Ophis cuando huyó se encontró con un huevo, **mi** huevo, no fue un embarazo ordinario sino que al ser mamá y papá de tan férrea voluntad, vosotros me disteis luz sin que esté dentro de mamá, Ophis fue la que convocó a mamá para que cuidase de mi, cierto es que los dragones estaban es Sacred Geards pero al desatarse la guerra fueron liberados por papá que este, con la ayuda del dios de la biblia volvió como un dragón que es la forma de dragón que visteis antes, una semana después cuando rompí el cascarón de mi huevo mi papá me nombró Génesis y meses después me empezó a entrenar en las artes de dragón, 11 años después, Dios, con lo poco que tenía de energía nos avisó de que se acercaban ángeles y demonios, lo cual hizo que desapareciera para siempre, los caídos al parecer por su orgullo ciego de creerse los mejores, desparecieron del mapa por la unión de ángeles y demonios, quitando a los provocadores de la guerra los ángeles buscaban a los dragones por restaurar de nuevo la humanidad y los demonios por eliminar a los ángeles, el ataque fue muy duro y muchos de las tres fracciones que quedaban fueron exterminados, tan solo quedaron en pie Riser Phenex, Rias Gremory, Michael, Gabriel, Ophis, Gran Rojo y yo, mis padres murieron al defenderme de ataques mortales de Riser y Michael unidos, yo huí del combate, y después de una dura batalla, Michael quedó el vencedor y luego fui a buscarle, Michael se encontraba muy cansado así que le pasé parte de mi energía para restaurarle, pero... éramos los únicos en la galaxia, ni siquiera los dioses Ateos (los dioses de la mitología nórdica, egipcia, y griega) estaban con vida, así que Michael puso un hechizo de enviarme de vuelta atrás en el tiempo para salvar a papá y así impedir la guerra desde el principio" dice Génesis intentando recuperar el aliento después de un largo discurso como este

Los dos dragones estaban muy callados por tal historia, eso relata el fin del mundo y todo por culpa de Kokabiel y Valper Galilei que este último fue traicionado por Kokabiel

"¿Qué pasó cuando conté mi verdadero sexo a los dragones?" dice un poco nerviosa Ddraig

"Simplemente, hasta Ophis puso una cara muy desencajada de sorpresa cuando se lo contaste, papá tuvo que cuidarme y luchar contra los que se atrevían a reclamar a mamá como su compañera y yo como su hijo, papá les hizo morder el polvo a todos fácilmente, incluso al Gran Rojo, cabe decirse que todos estaban muy impresionados por tal proeza y hazañas de poder" dice Genesis

Los dos dragones adultos estaban con sonrojos en sus caras y su hijo lo que hizo era reírse de ellos hasta que Issei hizo una pregunta que les hará desmayarse con la respuesta

"¿Qué clase de dragón soy ahora, un celestial?" dice intentando adivinar la respuesta

"Un dragón primordial, superior a un dios dragón" dice Génesis inocentemente

Los dos dragones no aguantaron la sorpresa y se desmayaron sacando la gota anime a Genesis

"¿Qué pasa, he dicho algo malo?" dice Génesis inocentemente

* * *

 **Y aquí acaba el capítulo, espero comentarios positivos de la gente, los negativos los dejaré de lado porque me deprimen, si no os gusta la historia no la leáis pero no me dejéis ningún comentario negativo, por favor, por respeto al autor, hasta la próxima**


	2. Respuestas, entrenamiento y sospechas

**¿¡1000 visitas!?... ¿WTF?, ¡¿tan popular es esta historia?!, bueno sus comentarios han sido muy preciados y me han animado mucho para escribir el segundo capítulo, que lo disfruten y no se os olvide comentar, ahora la respuesta a las dudas que me mandaron los lectores**

 **Tomy-kunes-camilla (voy a escribirlo en guiones porque al escribirlo junto mi ordenador lo borra por el corrector):** en respuesta a tus dudas, la primera será respondida ahora en el capítulo, respecto a la segunda diré que su hijo es un dios dragón normal puesto que es semi-primordial y semi-celestial, luego lo aclaro en la historia

 **:** hola amigo, para las muchas dudas que me mandaste diré que el harem es este:

Gabriel

Kuroka

Yasaka

FemDdraig (principal)

FemAlbion

Ophis

Serafall

Asia (esto lo explicaré en capítulos mucho más adelante si queréis que ponga a alguien más me lo decís)

para tus otras dudas, diré que el Gran Rojo no es mujer porque pienso hacer una batalla épica entre Issei y Gran Rojo por Ddraig para que Issei no se vuelva orgulloso por su poder y pierda por completo la perversión que tiene y al Gran Rojo bajarle los humos; conforme a tu siguiente pregunta diré que Riser y Rias eran unos tramposos, por decirlo sin rodeos, ellos lo que hicieron fue cubrirse detrás de los demás para ser los únicos en existir y revivir la raza demonio con sus poderes, lástima que el plan no les salió bien, pero eso ahora lo explicaré en este capítulo para que lo entiendas mejor; conforme a tu siguiente pregunta te diré que Ddraig e Issei lucharán ahora contra Kokabiel y empezará la historia de allí pero también diré que pienso hacer yo mi curso de la historia y conforme a tu última pregunta que me enviaste te diré que Issei... NO es el más fuerte del mundo porque hay dos bestias ocultas de gran poder que estan en igualdad de poder con él que voy a poner en esta historia que ya veréis como brincáis de la emoción, o el susto, eso espero

Sobre lo demás que me has dicho debo decir que eso me ha alagado mucho, y muchas gracias por decirme esas palabras

 **Sobre todo lo demás debo de aclarar algo, es cierto que Issei está muy triste con Rias y en algunos capítulos será solo golpearles, será muy divertido, PERO ESTO NO ES UN FIC DARK (oscuro), os advierto**

 **Renuncia: véase capítulo 1**

* * *

Génesis había colocado a sus progenitores bajo una columna y les estaba pinchando con una rama de olivo a los dos para que despertasen, para cuando despertaron Génesis dijo

"Hombre, por fin despertáis" dice Génesis y vio el rostro de Issei en una mueca de felicidad, iba a preguntarle que pasaba pero este se le adelantó

"Ahora tengo suficiente poder para tener un harem propio, genial" dice Issei sacando la gota anime a madre e hijo, pero este último solo sonrió por la alegría de su padre, hacía mucho que no lo veía así respecto a la guerra pero ahora podía estar tranquilo ya que la guerra ahora nunca existirá si lo hacen bien,

"Ignora al idiota de tu padre, hijo, lo que quiero saber es como llegó al grado de Primordial dragón, esa es mi duda" dice Ddraig

"Para aclarar tu duda, mamá debo de decir que después de que mi huevo se creó, papá hizo un trato con todos los cuatro reyes primordiales gracias a que dios le subió a su trono y son: Izana, Wes, Hagu y Katsu, estos acordaron juntar su poder para crear a un nuevo primordial, tras varios intentos de juntar su poder, no pudieron crear un propio cuerpo que papá necesitaba para revivir así que los cuatro juntaron la mitad del poder que tenían para crear un primordial en esta dimensión y así hacer al quinto rey primordial" dice Génesis

"¿Qué clase de trato?" pregunta Issei saliendo de su ensoñación

"El trato fue este: _para proteger aquellos que lo necesitan, para que todos tengan una luz, para que cuando alguien pida ayuda vaya alguien a por él, yo quiero este poder para proteger a las personas que más quiero y poder hacerlas felices"_ dice Génesis "este trato luego se lo dijo a mamá y a mi y era cuando mamá y papá empezaron su relación y yo lo reconocí como mi padre"

"¿Y con eso aceptaron?" dice Ddraig

"No solo con eso, cuando vieron que te habías declarado como dragona y todos se sorprendieron y al instante todos quisieron cortejarte y conquistarte por solo el honor de tener un hijo de una dragona celestial, sobra decirse que papá se puso muy celoso y suplicó de rodillas volver con mamá así que le declararon una prueba" dice Génesis

"¿qué clase de prueba?" pregunta Issei

"Preguntáis mucho" señala Génesis "pero qué más da, la prueba consistía en convertirte en el primordial y conseguir batir a todos los pretendientes de mama solo al 10% de tu capacidad, he de decir que fue muy difícil incluso para un primordial, puesto que solo estar al 10% supone solo ser un rey dragón elemental, así que no tuvisteis problemas con los dragones de más bajo rango pero para los superiores fue muy costoso" informa génesis

"¿cuál es la jerarquía de los dragones?" pregunta Issei confundido y Génesis se sonrojó de vergüenza puesto que se olvido de que su padre aun no sabía la jerarquía de estos dragones

"Bueno, primero en la base de la pirámide de los dragones se caracterizan por ser los más débiles, llamados Rasos: los soldados que solo saben manejar un elemento material de la naturaleza como Hirio, Surdur, Geio, y Skyrum; luego están los que son que pueden controlar la luz y la oscuridad, llamados élite dragón que son: Riurey el de la luz y Teodo el de la oscuridad; después están los reyes dragones que manejan todos los elementos ya sean materiales o no y solo hay cinco: Dincer, Theor, Murter y Luter, siendo estos dos hermanos e iguales en poder y luego esta el más fuerte de todos, Ceio; los siguientes son los dragones celestiales Albion y Ddraig, que creo que ya los conoces y luego vienen los dioses dragones siendo solo tres incluyéndome yo, que son: yo, Gran Rojo y Ophis, y finalmente el primordial dragón que eres tu; esa es la jerarquía de los dragones" informa Génesis

"¿A cuantos de ellos me tuve que enfrentar?" dice Issei

"Papá, ente los dragones rasos y de élite hay cientos de dragones y solo los jefes que he mencionado pueden escoger una pareja de mayor rango excepto entre estas dos clases, es decir que los rasos se pueden aparear con los élites sin problemas pero a partir de los élites solo los líderes se pueden aparear con los reyes, celestiales, dioses y primordiales, con las otras razas son más complicado" informa Génesis

"¿Cómo de complicado?" pregunta Issei

"Pues verás como de reyes, celestiales y dioses solo hay los que te he dicho, entonces se les tiene prohibido aparearse con los dragones de más alto rango si no pasan una prueba que les impone la dragona"dice Génesis

"Veo, entonces ¿Cómo de dificultoso era la prueba que tenía yo con los primordiales?" pregunta Issei

"Mucho, de hecho, mamá estuvo a punto de renunciar a la pelea y declarar al Gran rojo como vencedor solo por ver en el más estado en el que estabas" dice tristemente Génesis "pero tu férrea voluntad de estar con mamá y tu determinación para que no sufriese a manos de otro macho fue inquebrantable y logro romper el sello para que se filtrase un 7% más de poder y estuviste a iguales con el Gran Rojo hasta que en un momento dado, el Gran Rojo flaqueó en un hechizo draconiano y aprovechaste la oportunidad para vencerlo" dice Génesis

"¿Cómo que iba a hacerla sufrir, qué iba a hacer con ella?" pregunta enfadado Issei

"Según él, sería follarla hasta que ya no le respondiese las patas traseras y ser su perrita dragona"sobra decirse que como echar aceite en fuego se prendió el instinto asesino de un modo vertiginoso que alcanzó a los dos

"Como se le ocurra hacer eso juró por los demás celestiales que no tendrá universo para correr y escapar de mi ira" dice con mucho enfado Issei

"Gran Rojo, siempre a sido muy orgulloso por su poder desde que venció a tía Ophis por el sitio en la brecha dimensional" Informa Génesis "y más cuando te estuvo a punto de vencer a papá, le dijo a mamá que fuese preparando el nido para sus huevos"

Issei estaba muy furioso con ese dragón, de alguna manera se le parecía a Riser y palideció un momento, momento que Génesis captó

"No te preocupes papá, Gran Rojo tiene el orgullo muy elevado pero según él no hará ninguna trampa porque eso sería bajar su reputación a un simple raso" dice con unas risas Génesis

"bueno, no pensemos más en eso, habrá que entrenar nuestros poderes" dice Ddraig

"Cierto y conozco el sitio adecuado, papá me lo mostró cuando yo todavía tenía dos meses de vida" dice dirigiéndose a una puerta de la sala que apareció de la nada

Cuando cruzaron la puerta se quedaron asombrados por lo que vieron, estaban literalmente en la nada, todo negrura a su alrededor y ni un apice de luz, esto asombró a los dos dragones y empezaron a decir

"¿Qué es este sitio?" comentaron los dos "Aquí cuesta hasta respirar"

"Este es el espacio entre universos de esta dimensión, en cada dimensión hay 3 universos, aquí podemos entrenar sin que nadie nos interrumpa, ademas un minuto en la tierra es un año aquí" dice Génesis con una sonrisa

"comencemos" dice Génesis con una sonrisa macabra que a los dos les dio un escalofrío

 **Con Riser (Pasan en el espacio de los universos cientos de años)**

 _"Este hechizo de los Gremory es genial, me deshice del puto bastardo y ahora puedo conquistar a cualquiera, con esto también podré..."_ sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando se abrió la puerta para aparecer Sirzench Lucifer con cara de pocos amigos, la verdad se le notaba enfadado

"¿Q-Qué pasa Sirzench-sama?" dice Riser atemorizado

"¡Dónde está mi hermana Riser!" dice Sirzench

"En la habitación ¿por?" dice Riser con una cara desencajada

"No es asunto tuyo" dice Sirzench con cara de enfadado dirigiéndose a la habitación de su hermana

 _"¿Qué le pasará, ¿no sospechará, no?"_ piensa Riser en el temor siguiéndole sin que le note con un hechizo ocultador para saber que tramará

 **En la habitación de Rias**

"Estoy muy decepcionado con lo que has hecho, matar a un siervo es como ahuyentar la atención a ti, ¿Acaso has dado la vuelta a las enseñanzas de madre el no matar si no te queda otra opción?" le regaña Sirzench a Rias que esta le ignoró totalmente y es más le dijo

"Me da igual lo que me haya enseñado esa persona, yo estoy con mi querido Riser y eso es lo que cuenta" dice tercas Rias

"Antes no eras así ¿qué te pasó? ¿Porqué de la noche a la mañana estás enamorada de Riser así por así?" pregunta enfadado Sirzench "Issei era una gran persona y tu vas y lo matas eso se le llama ser sin corazón Rias, y eso esta terminantemente prohibido en el inframundo, ¿tu sabes la cantidad de demonios que van a desertar ahora?"

"Eso a ti no te tenía que preocupar, tu eres Sirzench lucifer, Mao del inframundo, con lo cual un par de demonios no va a ser problema para ti" dice Rias enfadada "y respecto a tus preguntas no las voy a responder"

Sirzench estaba atónito por su hermana, ahora no podrá obtener lo que quiere, antes su dulce hermanita no era así, de hecho, Rias odiaba a Riser con todo su ser, algo había tenido que pasar, pero no podía estar investigando más en la mansión Phenex porque el bastardo de Riser tenía los oídos pegados a la puerta, ese cabrón de seguro que intentó seguirlo pero se dio cuenta, es penoso ocultándose, como ya obtuvo la respuesta que quería se despidió de Rias en un tono áspero y se fue de la habitación

 **En el espacio entre universos, (Mil años después)**

Se ven muchas explosiones en el espacio entre universos y finalmente Génesis dice "Muy bien, papá ahora dominas toda tu magia y tu cuerpo perfectamente y estás listo para enfrentarte a las tres fracciones y los dragones y fácilmente derrotarlos pero recuerda esas dos bestias que te conté, nos superan por poco nuestro poder pero es lo suficiente para vencernos"

"Entiendo" dice Issei

"Ahora vamos a la academia Kuoh, que de seguro se llevarán una sorpresa esos diablillos, recuerda padre el entrenamiento mental, no debes alterarte por ninguna razón" dice Génesis haciendo que Issei asienta con la cabeza

El entrenamiento de Issei constaba de cinco partes: primero de manejar sus destrezas físicas en cuerpo de dragón (200 años); segundo, manejar su magia hábilmente y con rapidez (200 años); tercero, conocimiento de hechizos (200 años); cuarto, mejorar sus energías o amplificarlas (200 años) y finalmente conocer historia y mejorar destrezas físicas en forma humana (200 años)

Issei fue un prodigio en el campo dragón, absorbió todos los conocimientos como si fuese una esponja sobre el agua, estaba listo para enfrentarse a los dragones que querían a su D-chan (Ddraig) por su descendencia, después estaba los ángeles caídos, al parecer Génesis le contó que Azazel fue traicionado por su propia raza y al parecer Rias y Riser solo se escondieron como cobardes en esta última gran guerra con trucos y engaños con lo cual añadió más desconfianza a esos dos

Mientras apareció un portal que los llevó de nuevo a la academia y Génesis les dijo que ahora el nombre Ddraig será Scarlet porque harán muchas preguntas si le llama Ddraig el séquito de Sona y de Rias

 **En la academia Kuoh**

Sona estaba deprimida por la noticia que recibió de Rias, Rias no lo sabe pero ese partido que hizo Issei con Riser se grabó por todas las tres fracciones y también se grabó la bofetada que le dio Rias a Issei, cosa que la sorprendió mucho y que no se esperaba, porque según Rias odiaba a Riser con todo corazón, aquí había algo raro e iba a investigarlo pero sin la ayudad e Issei, poca cosa podía hacer, la otra noticia que sorprendió no solo a ella si no también a su séquito fue que les dijeron que Issei había muerto, todos pusieron caras desencajadas pero al día siguiente...

Vieron a Issei caminando por el campus con un chico y una chica de su edad que se parecían mucho a Rias excepto por la formación del pelo, el de Rias era más corto y con el flequillo en paralelo mientras que esa chica tenía el pelo hasta las rodillas , tenía un cuerpo mejor de el de Rias y una figura de diosa y con el flequillo marcando una cruz (AN: han modificado su cuerpo con su magia para acceder a la academia)

Todo el séquito de Sona y Rias se quedó con caras desencajadas y más el séquito de Rias que no sabía lo que iba a pasar ahora, deberían deshacerse de Issei ahora antes de que tomase venganza él, estúpidos ilusos, no sabía lo que le venían encima

"¿Issei? ¿pero no había muerto?"

"Al parecer mala hierba nunca muere"

"Nooo, tenemos al pervertido otra vez"

"Quienes son esos los que lo acompañan"

"No lo se pero el chico es caliente"

"Muy caliente de hecho"

Esos eran los comentarios de las chicas al parecer ya se había formado un club de fans para Génesis mejor que el de Kiba y el de los chicos eran así

"Guau, esa preciosidad tiene que ser mía"

"Esa chica es una diosa en forma humana"

"Incluso tiene el pelo pelirrojo, ¿Será pariente de Rias-sempai?"

"No lo sé pero yo voy a tratar de conquistarla"

"Ni lo sueñes, seré yo"

"No, yo"

"No, yo"

Y así empezó una pelea por el chico y la chica y sus Club de fans, mientras que estos se dirigieron a su clase sin ser percibidos, mientras en el grupo con Rias y Sona estaba todo en silencio y Sona dijo

"¿No estaba muerto Issei Hyodou?" pregunta desconcertada

"De hecho lo estaba" dice Kiba

"Habrá que matar al hijo de puta más tarde" dijo Akeno para impresión de todo el mundo no de como habló sino de como lo dijo

"¿Tanto odio tenéis a Hyodou?" pregunta Tsubaki, la reina de Sona

"Mucho" dijo Rias

Sona y los demás se sorprendieron, sabían que el muchacho era el arma de Rias y que poca cosa le importaba al castaño desde el principio puesto que Rias solo lo quería por su poder, al parecer lo odiaba mucho más, cuando se dio cuanta de algo

"¿Porqué no está Hyodou aquí? que yo sepa es de vuestra nobleza" pregunta Sona

"Eso es porque es un ex-siervo" dice Rias enseñándola los ocho peones que Issei había absorbido al revivirlo haciendo que Sona pusiese una cara de terror

"¿N-No lo habrás hecho...?" dice Sona

"Ya lo hice" fue la respuesta de Rias

 **Mientras en la clase de Issei, Génesis y Scarlet**

El maestro llegó a la clase e Issei llegó con él más su hijo secreto y su esposa secreta, o bueno, ya no tan secreta dentro de poco

"Ahora por favor tenemos a dos estudiantes que se unirán aquí por el resto del año hasta nuevo aviso, espero que sean amables con ellos" dice el profesor de matemáticas "ahora si no os importaría presentaron

"Yo me llamo Génesis, es un placer conoceros" fue la respuesta con una sonrisa sincera que sonrojo e hizo gritar a muchas chicas

"Yo me llamo Scarlet, es un placer conoceros" dijo con una inclinación de cabeza que hizo sonrojar a muchos chicos pero las siguientes palabras descolocaron a todos "y actualmente mi esposo es Issei y por supuesto estoy viviendo con él"

Sillencio

Silencio como el que puede caer como un alfiler, toda la clase estaba conmocionada hasta que la parte de los chicos empezaron a mirar a Issei con miradas que prometían muerte muy dolorosa y también de las chicas

"HYODOU" fue el grito de toda la clase "¿COMO QUE TIENES A ESTA CHICA COMO TU ESPOSA?"

"¿Qué pasa con Asia?"

"¿Y con Rias?"

"¿En que demonios estas pensando Playboy?"

"Este de seguro que tiene a todas las chicas de la academia"

"SILENCIO" silencio el profesor "bajo esta gran noticia esperemos que se lleven bien con ellos dos, por favor tomen asiento y empecemos la clase"

* * *

 **y fin por que no me da tiempo ha escribir más, mañana me voy a Castrillo de la Vega a pasar el fin de semana con mi familia, si les he dejado dudas es que soy muy bueno por que esa era mi intención, no se os olvide comentar y mirar el segundo capítulo que va a ser de comedia pura, un saludo a todos**


	3. sentimientos en el aire

**3000 visitas...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Guau, esta historia encanta a muchos, creo que voy a continuarla pero primero a las respuestas de los lectores**

 **Alex 601:** bueno, lo que tengo que decir es que voy a seguir la mitad de tus peticiones en poner a Le Fay en el harem y pondré que va a tener aprendices, pero no van a ser una nueva religión ya que la humanidad y la iglesia temía mucho a los dragones y los odiaba, si quiero que tenga sentido la historia tendré que hacerlo poco a poco, también sobre tu primo, convence a tu primo de que cree una cuenta suya y que ponga sus ideas, son muy buenas y porque he oído un rumor de que si tienes un determinado número de visitas, cobras por ellas y ganas dinero, no lo sé, quizás estoy exagerando, pero mira tu si cobras por esto, bueno, no quiero que se alargue la conversación y que tengas buen día

 **Homicidal Liu:** Compañero, los reyes dragones en el Canon ahora lo explicaré en el capítulo, sobre Asia lo explicaré mucho más adelante, por ahora concéntrate en la historia de la actualidad como lo estás haciendo y sobre el Harem ahora lo pondré

 **Ghoul:** la respuestas a tus preguntas son

1\. Si, Génesis tendrá su harem, lo explicaré más abajo

2\. Si, Ddraig o también llamada Scarlet que la he llamado en el segundo capítulo, saldrá del Booster Geard y tendrá el poder que atemorizó a dios pero un poco más débil

3\. Génesis tendrá un rol semi-principal puesto que él es el que tiene que salvar a sus padres

4\. Esas preguntas ya las respondí en el segundo capítulo

 **Darker 201:** hola amigo, muchas gracias por el comentario, es uno de los que más me ha animado y muchas gracias dándome ánimos

 **Zafir09:** ya que no te van los Darks, no voy a poner más de los que tengo, espero que este capítulo te guste sobre todo los bashings que habrá a Rias y Riser, lo que si tengo que moldearlo un poco para que se vea divertido en vez de oscuro, la verdad espero con ansias tu próximo comentario

 **Colo Colo 4178:** Joder, ¿Tan patético soy creando misterio? T_T, bueno al tema, sobre tus dudas solo puedo responder a una que es sobre Asia, la otra tendrá que esperar ya que si la respondo me jode todo el drama, ya que mucha gente se queja sobre Asia voy a hacer algo con ella que no se si a los lectores les gustará, creo que si, por eso lo hago, un saludo y muchas gracias

 **Tomy-Kunes-camilla:** la única duda que te puedo responder es la de dios, lo explicaré ahora en este capítulo, pero te voy a responder ahora, dios no murió del todo si no que se trasladó a una nueva dimensión para recuperarse de sus heridas, gracias por el comentario y aquí va el capítulo

 **Y esas son las respuestas, ya que hay mucha gente de que se queja sobre Asia y los demás voy a modificar el Harem como me lo han pedido**

 **Harem de Issei:**

 **Gabriel**

 **Ophis**

 **Sona**

 **Tsubaki**

 **Le Fay**

 **Kuroka**

 **Yasaka**

 **Serafall**

 **Fem Ddraig (Scarlet, principal)**

 **Fem Albion (Shiroi)**

 **Tiamant (Rival de Scarlet por ser la principal)**

 **Irina**

* * *

 **Harem de Génesis:**

 **Rias (Semi-principal)**

 **Asia**

 **Akeno**

 **OC (Semi-principal) (Izumi Onna)**

 **Koneko**

 **OC (2) (Hitomi Mizukami)**

 **OC (3) (Azura (sin apellido))**

 **Ravel**

 **Xenovia**

* * *

 **Y este es el harem de padre e hijo, si queréis modificar el harem avisadme y si hay muchas opciones pondré una votación, sobre el harem de Génesis ya os lo explicaré poco más adelante, quizás dentro de un capítulo o dos ya que esta idea se me ocurrió de tres PM que me mandaron diciéndome que haga esto o al menos os informase, si no os gusta me lo decís amablemente y lo cambio por el que queráis, no os aburro más y aquí va la historia**

 **Renuncia: Véase capítulo 1**

* * *

Issei estaba muy aburrido, la impresión de los diablos es mucha ya que se enteraron de Scarlet de ser su esposa, suspiró mentalmente, por lo menos no han descubierto sus roles de Dragón celestial, dios Dragón y Dragón primordial, suspiró de alivio otra vez y vio como Motohama y Matsuta venían a él de nuevo y no con buenas caras, Motohama traía el flequillo tapándole las gafas y seriamente y Matsuta traía unas miradas que si matasen, Issei ya estaría muerto cinco pies bajo tierra y junto con ellos venían todos lo chicos seriamente cómicos, suspiró otra vez y notó que además de que ellos venían tenía la vigilancia del niño bonito 2 llámese Kiba y la loli mascota llámese Koneko, le dio esos apodos ya que encajaban perfectamente a sus nuevas personalidades, no entendió todavía el cambio de actitud con él, siempre estaban apoyándole en todo aunque sea un pervertido insalvable, dedujo que algo les tuvo que pasar, no tuvo más tiempo de pensar puesto que los chicos ya estaban encima suya

"¿Qué ocurre chicos?" dice Issei de manera despreocupada que desconcertó a todos pero los chicos no se detuvieron por eso y uno de ellos dijo

"Hyodou, queremos respuestas, ya" dice uno de los chicos "¿Cómo es que la bella Scarlet está casada contigo? aun sois muy jóvenes para eso"

"Eso..."

"No solo eso, si no que ademas, pareces que caes de la nada, Sona-Kaichou iba a comunicarnos que estabas muerto, ¿Cómo, encima, te presentas con esa cara?" dice otro interrumpiéndole

"Dejadme..."

"No te vamos a dejar Hyodou hasta que no nos respondas, dinos ¿Cómo es que tu siempre consigues a las chicas más hermosas de la escuela?" dice Motohama muerto de celos

"Debo decir..."

"¿Qué? que ya no eres tan pervertido por todo lo que has pasado, ¿qué pasa con Rias, vas a traicionarla?" dice Matsuta

"En realidad..."

"¿Es que eres un Bishouen (Niño bonito) como Kiba?" dice otro chico "¿O acaso es que Scarlet es tan bonita que los abandonas? bestia sin sentimientos" eso elevó la furia de Issei pero por fuera estaba inmutable

"Para empezar..."

"Explícanos Hyodou, como es posible que tu te casases con una chica tan bonita, ¿Es qué acaso has olvidado a tus hermanos de la perversidad?" dice Motohama

 **"CALLAOS DE UNA VEZ"** grita Issei asustando a todos en el patio incluso a los que no estaban presentes como ciertos demonios, sus ojos se tornaron rojo caóticos "Gracias, en primer lugar, Rias y los otros nunca han sido amables conmigo y ellos me abandonaron a mi, en segundo lugar, ni me comparéis con Kiba, yo soy mucho más que ese desgraciado, al principio me caía bien pero cuando me dio la espalda, digamos que perdió toda mi confianza, en tercer lugar, si Scarlet y yo nos hemos casado, puesto que nos amamos el uno al otro y viceversa, en cuarto lugar, consigo a las chicas más hermosas porque yo no soy como vosotros que ponéis a llorar a las chicas, yo jamás haría eso, y en quinto lugar, yo os estoy abandonando, Motohama y Matsuta, porque soy unos aprovechados y asquerosos, sois 100% pervertidos, mientras que yo soy 30% caballero 40% pervertido y 30% estoico, así que no me habléis de hermanos de la perversidad porque todos los golpes me los llevaba yo y encima vosotros tenías el descaro de decirme te lo mereces, así que adiós Motohama y Matsuta, no volveré a dirigiros la palabra"

Dejó de hablar cuando notó una mano en cada hombro y vio que eran Génesis y Scarlet calmándolo y lográndolo "perdón por estallar" dice Issei y volvió a dirigirse al grupo que estaban todos conmocionados por las sorpresas que acababan de recibir

"Pero es lo que he dicho, dejadme un poco en paz y me iré calmando para luego saber que voy a hacer" dice de manera muy calmada

"Lo siento" dijeron todo el grupo para después irse con mucho con lo que pensar y dudar mientras solo quedaron Matsuta y Motohama

"Y vosotros que queréis" dice Issei secamente, honestamente no sabía lo que estaba pasando, nunca ha usado ese tono y menos con sus amigos, luego se lo tendría que preguntar a su hijo

"Issei, ¿De verdad vas a abandonar las enseñanzas divinas de ese anciano honorable?" dice Motohama presionando su suerte más

Issei dejó escapar un gruñido pero se calmó y dijo algo inaudible, pero al parecer Motohama y Matsuta lo oyeron y se fueron asustados corriendo, ya cuando estuvieron solos, los ojos de Issei volvieron a la normalidad, Génesis suspiró sabiendo lo que le había pasado y si de verdad tenía esa enfermedad que todos los dragones desarrollaban al ser traicionados, entonces no podría ver a los Gremory después de la meditación o una pelea y posiblemente una guerra va a estallar y estaba aquí para que eso no sucediese, Issei miró aterrado a Génesis

"¿Génesis, qué fue eso, no pude parar y pedirles perdón, en cambio, dije que los obligaría a ver fantasías Yaoi si no me dejaban en paz" dice mirando sus manos

Génesis suspiró así como Scarlet, ya que confirmaron eso y dijeron

"Después de las clases tendrás que volver al espacio de entre universos para controlar la enfermedad que has desarrollado" dice Génesis

"¿Enfermedad? ¿!qué enfermedad?!" dice asustado Issei

"Se llama 'Ira imperial', todo dragón la desarrolla cuando es traicionado y es imposible detenerla externamente, la enfermedad afecta a tu cerebro haciéndote mil veces más agresivo a tal grado que no te deja pensar con claridad y luego, cuando la enfermedad se ha desarrollado mucho llega al corazón matando al dragón en dos minutos, pero para eso tienes que tener años con la enfermedad, y estoy seguro de que la has desarrollado ahora al acordarte de Rias y de los demás" dice Scarlet

"¿Y cómo se quita?" dice Issei

"Lamentablemente es un fallo genético de todo dragón al nacer más que una enfermedad, solo que los dragones desarrollamos la ira imperial cuando nuestras barreras mentales internas caen y lastimosamente es cuando somos traicionados" dice Génesis "Eso fue lo mismo que pasó a los reyes dragones, fueron traicionados por el Gran Rojo y murieron antes incluso de que los caídos desapareciesen con una agresividad muy elevada, incluso yo también tengo ese fallo genético y mamá también"

"¡¿Cómo?!" gritan Issei y Scarlet

"Si, los reyes dragones antiguos eran: Tiamat, Fafnir, Vritra, Yu-Long y Midgarsworm, fallecieron poco antes de que los caídos desapareciesen por completo, se dice que Gran rojo los desterró de sus cargos por permitir que una guerra pasase de nuevo y los desterró a una dimensión aislada, donde allí se mataron los unos a los otros y murieron poco después, no se sabe si fue por sus heridas o por la enfermedad" dice Génesis tristemente

"Pero ¿Cómo dejó Dios que pasase eso?" dice Issei "Si está vivo por que no impidió la guerra también junto con los Reyes dragones"

"Dios, no está vivo totalmente ni tampoco muerto totalmente, el está regenerándose de la batalla que tuvo con 666/Trihexa que por poco le mata pero Tiamat logró salvarlo y dejarlo en la dimensión del Edén para que se recuperase de sus heridas, los ángeles al no encontrarlo lo declararon muerto en su fracción pero no se lo dijeron al resto de la iglesia, incluso después de que despertase no tuvo su cuerpo ni la energía completa"

Los dos dragones restantes ampliaron sus ojos con este pedazo de información que recibieron hasta que recibieron la idea

"¿Qué pasó con Trihexa?" preguntó Scarlet aterrorizada

"Fue liberado, pero el esfuerzo de papa logró sellarla de nuevo, es una bestia que mientras exista caos, siempre existirá" dice Génesis

"Pero, Trihexa es un Dios dragón, está por debajo del poder de un primordial" dice Issei

"Te equivocas papá" dice Shockeando a Issei "666/Trihexa fue creado por la energía de todos los dragones más el Mao, Rizevim Livan Lucifer, esa combinación de poderes dio paso a que sea un primordial dragón que te supera por poco, pero eso poco era lo suficiente para vencerte, por suerte en el futuro recibiste la ayuda de todos los espíritus dragones más los de mamá, tía Ophis y Gran rojo haciendo subir los poderes para ser imparable unos minutos cosa que te dio tiempo a sellar de nuevo a Trihexa" dice Génesis

El timbre del recreo sonó y todos fueron a sus respectivas clases, excepto los demonios que se quedaron observándolos con caras enfadadas ya que no atravesaron la barrera que puso Génesis para que no les oyesen cuando quedaron solos

 **Con Rias y los demás**

Fustrados con la barrera que puso Génesis, no pudieron saber nada más sobre el renacimiento de Issei, pero eso no evitó que se lo comunicasen a Riser que vino al mundo terrenal para averiguar como Issei había sobrevivido, cuando se alteraron fue con la energía que despidió, era draconiana pura, como si Issei fuese un dragón, pero eso no era todo, al parecer se enfado mucho por como sus amigos le trataban de amenazar, se pusieron en guardia por si Issei intentaría un ataque contra ellos, la verdad no les interesaba mucho Issei pero la chica despedía la energía de una dragona también al igual que el chico que les acompañaba, Riser al ver tal belleza no pudo evitar sonrojarse y reír de manera alocada, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando vieron a un par de exorcistas entrar por la puerta

"Disculpe, ¿Rias Gremory?" pide el exorcista de pelo azul

"¿Qué quieres con ella?" pide Riser

"No estamos aquí para hablar contigo demonio, estamos aquí para hablar con ella puesto que este territorio pertenece a ella" dice otra vez el mismo exorcista haciendo que el Phenex se enfadase

"Vamos a casarnos dentro de poco así que sus territorios me pertenecen y vas a decirme lo que quieres con ella" dice Riser enfadado

Los dos exorcistas se miraron y después de un concurso de miradas cedieron

"Muy bien, estamos aquí por la sospecha de que demonios como vosotros se han unido para robar las excaliburs de la iglesia con los ángeles caídos y nos han enviado a nosotros para recuperar las pero tenemos dudas de que se han unido para hacer una guerra" dice el exorcista de pelo castaño alegremente

"Eso son acusaciones que..." Riser no llegó a terminar cuando Kiba se le adelantó

"¿Dónde están esas endemoniadas espadas?" grita Kiba y Riser puso una mueca

"Oye, niño bonito estaba hablando yo así que te callas" dice Riser haciendo callar a Kiba

"Cuidado con tu boca, demonio, son espadas sacras, y respétalas como tal, nosotros no tenemos la culpa de que se hiciesen esos experimentos tan atroces, para cuando lo descubrimos ya era tarde, Valper Galilei ya había huido" dice el exorcista de pelo azul sorprendiendo a Kiba puesto que en sus investigaciones, la iglesia no sabía nada de esto "Por cierto ¿cómo es que sentimos la presencia de dos dioses dragones y un dragón celestial libres? cuando Dios se entere de que estás liberando dragones se podrá armar una guerra, los dragones se mantienen cautos para que no causen destrozos ni daños a la humanidad"

"¿Y acaso crees que nosotros les liberamos, aparecieron de la nada literalmente, como esperas que nosotros los liberemos?" dice Rias enfadada y no darse cuenta de lo que habían dicho

"Bueno, solo estamos diciendo que no interrumpan en nuestra misión y de los dragones ya se enterará el señor Michael sobre esto y aplicará las medidas necesarias" dice el exorcista de pelo azul

"Esperad, no nos distéis vuestros nombres" dice Koneko

"Ni vosotros a nosotros por si las normas de cortesía os dicen algo" dice la castaña cantando

"yo soy Riser Phenex, heredero de la casa Gremory y de la Phenex" dice Riser inflando su pecho muy orgullosamente

"Yo soy Rias Gremory, próxima esposa de Riser y estos son mis siervos: Akeno Himejima, Kiba Yuuto, Koneko Toujou, y fui a enviar a Asia Argento a por un demonio descarriado" dice Rias

"Mi nombre es Xenovia Quarta, exorcista de segundo nivel en las tres clases que hay y esta es Irina Shiodou de mi mismo nivel" dice la exorcista de pelo azul ahora llamada Xenovia "¿Y qué era eso de demonio descarriado? ¿acaso la legendaria casa Gremory que no tiene ningún demonio callejero a producido uno? esto es muy nuevo"

Asia entró por la puerta y las exorcistas se exaltaron al verla puesto que era la doncella pura que había sido excomulgada de la iglesia, y la vieron con una cara decidida y nada tímida, hicieron una mueca de asco pensando que no era tan pura como antes, pero la sorpresa fueron lo que vinieron, Issei que hizo sonrojar a Irina y Génesis que hizo sonrojar a Xenovia, Irina estaba atónita, cuando conoció a Issei no era un dragón antes, algo le había tenido que pasar para que sucediese eso

"Boucho, he traído a los que me pediste" dice Asia con una sonrisa, Génesis parecía alterarse puesto que Issei no mostraba emoción ninguna y si la Ira imperial le dominaba de nuevo una guerra saltaría de nuevo, por dentro se le veía furioso a punto de romper todo a su paso

"¿Qué querías de nosotros _Boucho"_ le dijo con una voz llena de asco por lo que se había convertido cosa que todos notaron y se enfadaron menos los dos exorcistas que no entendían nada de lo que había pasado, según sus fuentes de información, el Sekiryuutei estaba de parte de Rias y su séquito pero ahora parece que es un dragón

"Escoria demonio de clase baja, nos vas a hablar como nos tienes que hablar" dice Rias haciendo reír a Issei

"Que yo sepa me excluiste como tu siervo incluso me mataste por ello, no, yo ya no soy un demonio, soy un dragón" dice Issei sorprendiendo a todos en la sala mientras que los dos exorcistas se mantuvieron callados

"¿Un dragón? de seguro que serás un raso" dice Riser

"Síguelo pensando, Yakitori quemado, estoy suprimiendo el 99,99% de mi fuerza y me es suficiente para derrotarte" dice Issei con burla

"¡¿Y-Yakitori?!" dice Riser con una mueca impresionada para luego enfadarse "Te voy a enseñar a respetar a tus mayores"

"Por mucho que quiero eso Yakitori carbonizado, tengo asuntos pendientes con la iglesia y con Dios, si no os importa, debo de hablar con ellas" dice Issei con mucha burla que todos notaron mientras que Riser estaba echando humo por dentro pero lo dejó pasar, pronto sabría de que clase era Issei en la jerarquía dragón y después convencer a sus superiores para matarlo de una vez por todas

"¿De qué quieres hablar dragón" dijo Xenovia en un tono educado, pues no percibía hostilidad de este dragón para luego ver como el dragón se dirigía a ellos muy amablemente

"Irina, ¿me reconoces?" dice en un tono amigable y olvidándose por completo de su ira imperial cosa que sorprendió a Génesis y a Scarlet por igual

"¡Issei!" dijo lanzándose a sus brazos y el abrazándola de regreso

"Vaya, me has reconocido" dice Issei sacando el interrogante a todos menos a Génesis y a Scarlet

"Issei, ¿de donde los conoces?" dice Rias

"De mi culo, ¿crees acaso que te lo voy a decir?" dice con una falta de respeto horrible que Rias intentó calmarse y no añadir más leña al fuego

Xenovia estaba calculando la situación, primero tenemos a tres amigables dragones que no causaban destrozo ninguno, mientras que los demonios parecían muy hostiles con los dragones, quizás se saque beneficio de esto

"Perdone, pero usted es un dios dragón ¿No?" dice Xenovia y todos miraron a Issei que este le susurro algo en el oído y ella asintió "Muy bien no voy a presionar más, pero si de verdad quiere ayudarnos por tener una charla con Michael-sama, entonces es bienvenido"

Génesis por el contrario habló diciendo a los demonios "Alejaos de nosotros, por vuestro propio bien" y sin darle tiempo a responder los dragones y los exorcistas fueron tele-transportados

"Pero quién se han creído que son, nosotros somos los herederos de dos casas muy nobles, lo van a pagar bien caro" dice Rias y Riser a la vez

Koneko estaba en reflexión profunda, los sellos de poder que había visto era de una fuerza impresionante y solo llevaba diez en los brazos, a saber cuantos llevará, sin más defendería a su ama y mejor amiga hasta la muerte si era preciso, pero muy en el fondo estaba dando gritos por no hacer lo que iban a hacer

"Los vamos a seguir, ¿no?" dice Koneko

"Oh, por supuesto que si" dice Riser "ese cabrón ya se ha adentrado en terreno peligroso y ha cruzado la linea"

"Pues a qué esperamos, vamos" dice Akeno y todos se tele-transportaron con un círculo de su respectiva casa a la zona donde ellos se transportaron, para su consternación era en el...

* * *

 **Y aquí lo dejo queridos lectores, este capítulo se me ocurrió cuando leía una de las historias de Zafir09 a las que se me ocurrió la idea de la enfermedad, sin más os dejo aquí por que no tengo más tiempo, no os olvidéis comentar y enviarme las dudas para que las resuelva, que también este capítulo se me ocurrió por las dudas que tenían algunos lectores, gracias a eso me da nuevas ideas para hacer los capítulos, comentad por favor como está quedando, os lo agradecería**


	4. sorpresas y luchas

**Bueno, lo primero que tengo que decir es que lo siento mucho por la espera, un mensaje antes de continuar con la historia... ME ESTÁIS VOLVIENDO LOCO CON LOS HARENES, voy a poner una votación porque no paráis de darme muchas ideas diferentes que no le gustan a los demás lectores y viceversa, otra cosa son los comentarios a los distintos PM que he recibido, primero me exigen saber que he hecho con los reyes dragones principales, os sugeriría que os enganchéis a la historia y la leyeseis por completo porque muchos me envían PM que luego se satisface la duda cuando leen el próximo capítulo y me envían las disculpas, pero... joder, ¿me ponéis a parir a ostias solo porque no sepáis avanzar un capítulo? por eso este mensaje, ya he recibido 27 quejas, 27 por si fuesen pocas**

 **He de comentar que casi llegó a los 100 comentarios, ¡ ¡ESTOY MUY EMOCIONADO QUERIDOS LECTORES, MÁS DE 10.000 VISITAS EN TAN SOLO TRES CAPÍTULOS EXCLUYENDO ESTE CAPÍTULO! !, tenía que soltarlo, esta historia es la más popular que he tenido en toda mi carrera como escritor del Fan Fiction y quiero agradeceros a vosotros queridos lectores de como habéis participado y ayudado en esto**

 **Muchas gracias a todos**

 **El harem de Issei:**

 **Gabriel**

 **Irina**

 **Ophis**

 **Scarlet (fem Ddraig (principal))**

 **Tiamant (Rival de Scarlet por la principal)**

 **Espíritu Excalibur (Alma gemela (ahora lo explico))**

 **Sona**

 **Tsubaki**

 **Le Fay**

 **Yasaka**

 **Kuroka**

 **Serafall**

 **Fem Abion (Shiroi)**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Harem de Génesis: (habrá una encuesta para decidirlo)**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Renuncia: véase capítulo uno**

* * *

Un portal se abrió cerca de la ciudad de Kuoh pero a las afueras, una figura cruzó el portal y llegó hasta la academia temiendo que no fuese demasiado tarde, la figura era una chica con un cuerpo de modelo y solo tenía 14 años, pero castaño hasta las rodillas, con senos copa D, y una figura de reloj de arena que todas las mujeres matarían por tenerlas, llevaba un traje de guerra estilo Ninja rojo completamente (no es el estilo de la serie de Naruto) con un protector en el pecho de metal y con vendas alrededor de los brazos, piernas y cabeza, llevaba una camisa blanca con un sello verde muy complicado, pantalones verdes de chandal y playeras rojas con lineas amarillas en ellas, al parecer la chica estaba buscando en el salón del club de investigaciones ocultas, algo que de verdad le sirva para salvar a su hermano y padres de la amenaza que a generado la siguiente guerra

"Tarde ¡llego demasiado tarde!" dice la chica frustrada, solo esperaba que su hermano sea feliz al saber que el futuro cambió y logró hacer que ella naciese, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que la guerra podría volverse a empezar en una vuelta de tortilla, Kokabiel de alguna manera, ya sabía como vinimos del futuro, estúpido caído enfermizo, como lo encuentre es que le arranca la cabeza, le fastidió su nacimiento una vez y parecía querer fastidiar el nacimiento otra vez, no iba a dejar que eso pasase, lo principal porque quería probar si la familia Gremory estaba al tanto de las acciones de su hija y quería saber el porqué...

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando captó una energía muy familiar, cerca por la casa antigua de Akeno donde vivía antes con sus padres "Baraquiel" dijo y transportó allí, para cuando llegó vio una zona de batalla, al parecer Baraquiel estaba siendo atacado por ángeles caídos de su propio rango, no sabía de estos ángeles parece que Baraquiel necesita ayuda en esto

Baraquiel no tenía buen día, primero descubre que Kokabiel es un traidor y después descubre que los ángeles caídos tienen esa maldita obsesión con la guerra de nuevo, ellos no eran así antes ellos querían la paz por encima de todo, por eso cayeron de la gracia de Dios por querer seguir su propio camino, después descubre que Kokabiel los ha hechizado con la ayuda de Riser Phenex, al parecer robaron un hechizo de los Gremory con el cual puedes dominar la voluntad del otro a un precio que te exija el hechizo, después de descubrirlo desafió a Kokabiel dejando aislado de su ejercito, pero poco duró eso pues Kokabiel se había puesto en contacto con ellos y una batalla surgió haciendo que Baraquiel tenga pocos recursos para ganarla, Baraquiel estaba a punto de ser atravesado por una lanza de luz pero rápidamente alguien dijo

 **"Enkosen (escudo de energía)"** una voz femenina surgió del aire y vieron como un escudo cubrió a Baraquiel y lo salvó

"¿Quién eres tu, niña?" dijo uno de los ángeles caídos

"Mi nombre no es de tu incumbencia, caído, vuestra fracción me pone enferma y el hecho de que he salvado a ese caído es porque vosotros estáis aliados con Kokabiel" dice la niña con gran odio que todos se estremecieron

"Pues muere" dice un caído lanzando una lanza de luz a velocidades de vértigo pero la niña lo esquivó sin ninguna dificultad y dijo

 **"Magikkudoragon: Ayamatta Yajirushi o Motomero Hito (magia dragón: Flechas errantes bucadoras)"** de la mano de la niña surgió una bola ígnea y disparó muchas flechas de fuego ardientes que seguían su propia trayectoria matando a muchos caídos en el proceso, las flechas, o bien explotaron al hacer contacto en el cuerpo enemigo y reducir las cosas a la nada, o bien atravesaron el corazón de los caídos o la cabeza dejando un agujero tan minúsculo que no se podía si acaso ver, la muerte era instantánea para esos afortunados

Los que fueron atravesados en los brazos o piernas fue el dolor más agudo que se podía sentir

"AAAAAAGGGGGGH" fue el grito de muchos caídos que fueron atravesados por los brazos o piernas, pero el grito más aterrador fueron los que fueron atravesados por las alas, porque estas se incendiaban

"UUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" fue el grito de los caídos al sentir sus alas quemar, cuando todos los caídos murieron a causa de dolor o por las flechas, la niña libero a Baraquiel del escudo, y este le dijo

"¿Quién eres tu, niña?" pregunta con una voz amable Baraquiel por haberle salvado

"Mi nombre es Aerith, y soy una diosa dragona, yo soy el que debo de darte las gracias por cuidarme" dice enigmáticamente Aerith

"¿Eh?" dice Baraquiel confundido

"Oh, claro, tu todavía no me conoces pero gracias a ti logré sobrevivir en esa dimensión que me mandaste, yo vengo del futuro" dice Aerith "y tu fuiste el que me cuido cuando mi huevo fue separado de mi hermano, te contaré"

Y así Aerith contó la misma historia que Génesis cuando se reunió con su padre, solo que esta le relató como su huevo fue cogido por un demonio antes de que Ophis los encontrase para llevarse lo a su gobernante, Adjuka Beelzebud, para que lo investigase y supiese como copiar sus poderes para crearlos en masa y trasplantarlos a todos los demonios, Baraquiel la salvó, pero como era el único caído superviviente la lanzó con él mismo a otra dimensión, la dimensión de Sheog donde allí la cuidó durante diez años y por los otros cuatro Aerith viajó con cuidado por la tierra y matando demonios y ángeles problemáticos que aun querían la guerra

"G-G-Guau" dice Baraquiel en shock total "todo eso suena tan irreal"

"Lo sé pero es la verdad" dice Aerith "Mi hermano, Génesis, no sabe de mi, ni mucho menos mi padreo mi madre"

"Lo siento chica, naciste en mala época" dice Baraquiel compadeciéndose de la Diosa dragona

"Por eso he venido aquí, para evitar que esa época surgiese de nuevo, Génesis creo que ya a encontrado a papá y lo ha resucitado para estar con mamá" dice Aerith

"Y solo una pregunta, ¿quienes son tus padres? por lo que veo eres una completa dragona" dice Baraquiel

"Mi padre es Issei Hyoudou, un dios dragón primordial, y mi madre es Ddraig, una dragona celestial" dice Aerith

"¿C-Cómo? si Issei se trasformó en un dragón no debería tener tanto poder, si de humano sin Ddraig no sería nada" dice Baraquiel

"Eso se debe a que Dios le prestó su poder con los cuatro primordiales de las otras dimensiones más el poder de la dragona emperatriz galesa, digamos que así pudo resurgir de las cenizas" dice Aerith

"Vale, eso me ha originado muchas más preguntas que respuestas, ¿Cómo pudo vivir si estaba muerto? ¿cómo que dios? que yo sepa dios está muerto? ¿y los cuatro primordiales de las dimensiones?"

"Te dije que resucitó tarde para detener la guerra pero resucitó en el futuro también, Dios no murió sino que se trasladó gracias a los primordiales a otra dimensión del edén para recuperarse de sus heridas, y poca cosa se sabe como nacieron los primordiales, solo puedo saber que ellos crearon las dimensiones de todas y ellos crearon a dios con ellas, sobre como nacieron solo se que nacieron de una anomalía de la nada como Ophis y el Gran Rojo"

"Jo, tío ahora si que me duele la cabeza" dice Baraquiel "Pero lo entiendo"

"Perfecto, primero hay que salvar a los otros reyes dragones así se quedaran donde están y no habrá más problemas, si no los dragones de élite débiles ascenderán a los puestos y como no podrán manejar la presión simplemente otra guerra surgirán entre rasos y élites para ver quien puede manejar el título de reyes dragones" dice Aerith con Baraquiel asintiendo

 **Con Génesis e Issei**

Issei se habían tele-transportado al centro de una iglesia que parecía estar oculta entre las dimensiones, mentalmente se preguntaron como podían llegar a esto Kokabiel, Issei reconocía esta iglesia, era la misma iglesia que en la que rescató a Asia de las garras de Raynare, maldita sea estos recuerdos le hacen ponerse muy alterado y violento, Génesis lo descubrió y mentalmente se preguntaba hasta cuando Issei podrá mantener el control sin que la Ira imperial se haga cargo, Scarlet estaba en el mismo barco que Génesis, mientras tanto los exorcistas miraban con preocupación a Issei puesto que ellos no sabían lo que estaba pasando, ellos aun permanecían en guardia

Caminaron por un buen tiempo hasta se pusieron en guardia cuando oyeron pasos de alguien, cuando ese alguien se descubrió sacó las excalibur guardadas y robadas y dijo

"Valla, pensaba que la iglesia enviaría a más exorcistas o declarasen la guerra a los caídos pero no es así, en vez de eso enviaron a dos putos exorcistas patéticos junto a dragoncitos que no podrán manejar sus poderes de dragón por lo que veo no tendrán más de dieciséis años" dice Freed Sellzen

"Así que tu eres él que a robado las excalibur de las Iglesias en donde estaban, la verdad no estoy impresionado" dice Issei en calma

"Por los dioses caídos un maldito demonio con el cual pasar el tiempo, puede que tu no me reconozcas pero yo a ti si, ¿qué te pasó en él brazo izquierdo, eh, puñetero demonio?" dice Freed intentando molestar a Issei pero antes de que pudiese hacer nada Génesis se adelantó

 **"Magikkudoragon: Mugen no Danro (Magia dragón: rugido infinito de fuego)"** Génesis desató una descarga de fuego muy grande que cubrió la sala de la iglesia, Scarlet le ayudó con esto

 **"Kaze: Zoofuku no Sanso (viento: amplificación de oxígeno)"** dijo desatando una ondeada de viento tan poderosa que rompió las ventanas para controlar las corrientes del aire y así amplifico el triple el ataque de Génesis alcanzando todas las partes de la iglesia junto a Freed, ese ataque más que nada aireaba la zona con fuertes corrientes dejando al rival exhausto e indefenso, pero ampliaba el fuego de alrededor debido a las corrientes masivas de oxígeno

Mientras tanto Issei hizo un escudo Psíquico que protegió tanto a los exorcistas como a el para que no les alcanzasen estas descargas de fuego y viento combinados, los exorcistas miraban con estrellas en los ojos como los dragones les protegieron de sus ataques y de como se encargaron del exorcista renegado, Issei iba a coger las excalibur robadas pero una corriente sónica alcanzó las excalibur más las dos de los exorcistas haciendo que estas mismas vuelen haca una persona

"¡Durandal!" grita Xenovia

"¡Mimic!" grita Irina

"Vaya, vaya, al parecer tenemos el lote completo de ejercer las excalibur por nosotros mismos, muchas gracias por traernos las dos que nos faltaban, debo decir que la Blessing nos costó lo suyo pero al final se la arrebatamos a esos angelitos" dice una voz de un señor mayor que Génesis reconoció

"Valper Galilei, el arzobispo genocida" dice Génesis

"Vaya, así que la joven generación me conoce, me siento muy alagado" dice Valper

"Esta vez vengaré a todos mis compañeros" dice otra voz que resultó ser Kiba que saltó de la nada pero de la nada también salió una lanza de luz que iba directo a su corazón desde la espalda

"¡Kiba!" Issei oyó la peor voz que pudo haber oído en este momento, era la de Rias junto con todo el séquito de Riser

 **"Tentai no Miryoku (Atracción celestial)"** dijo Issei tirando de Kiba hacia el y pegándolo tal puñetazo que lo hundió en la tierra y lo dejó inconsciente y de repente toda razón de Issei se había ido, sus ojos volvieron a tornarse rojos caóticos y dijo

 **"Por todo lo que hiciste sufrir a personas inocentes, Valper Galilei, yo te condeno a muerte perpetua y ninguna de tus reencarnaciones lograrán salvarte de esta condena"** dice Issei con una voz distorsionada y poco a poco se iba trasformando en un dragón hasta que la iglesia voló en pedazos y se quedaron en un espacio morado, para luego volverse negro, nadie se percató de Kokabiel que había venido en ayuda de Valper Galilei

Issei sabía que aun no estaba preparado para soportar la brecha dimensional donde habían caído así que brilló por un momento para ir todos al bosque de familiares donde Asia obtuvo su pequeño dragón azul

"¿El bosque de familiares?" pregunta Génesis aturdido "Pensé que querías algo más guay, hombre"

Issei no respondió sino que voló a los cielos en su forma de dragón y asustó a Génesis y Scarlet, los demás los miraron extraños, incluyendo a los dos caídos, pero luego sonrieron y dijeron

"Maldito..." dice Génesis

"Sádico" termina Scarlet

Issei colocó una barrera cilíndrica alrededor de Valper y Kokabiel que los asustó mucho, sin saberlo las excalibur estaban resonantes e iluminándose con una luz muy tenue, pero suficiente para llamar la atención a Kokabiel y Valper

"¿Qué está pasando? Valper, te dije que nuestro objetivo eran las tres fracciones, no la raza de los dragones, ¿y porqué las excalibur están iluminándose?" dice Kokabiel muy asustado e intentando romper la barrera con sus lanzas de luz

"No lo sé señor, pero algo me dice que han encontrado todas a su portador elegido" dice valper

"¿Portador elegido? ¿de qué estás hablando?" dice Kokabiel

"Las excalibur son más que una simple espada sacra, ellas están vivas y cuando se rompieron se dividieron en siete fragmentos los cuales adquirieron un atributo de su alma principal más el poder de esta, ellas eligen a sus portadores y la razón por la cual se rompieron fue cuando no estaban de acuerdo las emociones con el espíritu en cual debería ser su portador, pero ahora algo me dice que todas quieren al mismo portador y se van a fusionar todas en el cuerpo de ese dragón" dice con una mueca muy sorprendida Valper dejando a todos los presentes atónitos y con caras de piedra

"Mami" dijeron Valper y Kokabiel a la vez cuando todas las excalibur volaron hasta el cuerpo de Issei y se fusionaron allí con una luz gigantesca

 **"Shinseina enerugii: Koo Kido (energía sacra: Sumo resplandor)"** Gracias a la barrera que puso Issei el bosque solo se vio afectado por la luz gigantesca pero lo desintegraba nada, por el contrario, dentro de la barrera todo se vio arrasado a más no poder, solo quedaba un hoyo negro y no quedaba ni aire dentro de la barrera

Para cuando la barrera cayó Issei volvió a su forma humana, sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad pero algo pasó...

Su mano derecha no se podía abrir, era como si de repente le hubiesen colocado un guante inmóvil de titanio, miró hacia abajo y vio una espada muy larga y gruesa, pero era la espada más hermosa que había encontrado, parecía un mandoble de lo grande que era (hay un enlace en mi perfil) y estaba unida a su mano

"¿¡Pero qué demonios!?" grita Issei con cara muy sorprendida para luego desmayarse

"ISSEI" gritó Scarlet para que Génesis le recogiese y se tele-trasportasen lejos de allí dejando al séquito de Rias y Riser junto a ellos mismos preguntándose que había pasado

 **En el paisaje mental de Issei**

Issei no sabía por donde estaba, parecía un templo griego antiguo subterráneo e iba siguiendo una voz muy hermosa que le estaba llamando, cuando se encontró con una puerta hermosa de oro y la abrió

Parecía que el Edén estaba tras esa puerta puesto que al parecer era un jardín muy bien cuidado con plantas muy sanas y vivas, estuvo buscando un buen rato en aquel jardín hasta llegar a un claro por medio del bosque tan exuberante y vio a una muchacha muy guapa dentro de sus veinte años, pelo blanco como la nieve virgen y unos ojos amarillos que cautivarían a cualquiera con una figura de reloj de arena con piernas delgadas con la piel pálida pero con un poco de color, llevaba un quimono blanco con los bordes amarillos con lineas azules y negras

"Hola" dijo la mujer con una voz melodiosa "Así que tu eres mi portador, eres muy guapo, pero no nos fijemos en eso, desde ahora yo estoy ligada a ti"

Issei no sabía responder, había oído la historia de Valper Galilei sobre las excalibur sobre como elegían a sus portadores pero esto era inaudito

"¿C-C-C-C-Cómo?" tartamudea Issei apenas encontrado la palabra exacta

"Tenemos mucho que discutir y hablar, mi querida alma gemela" dice enigmáticamente Excalibur "por cierto mi nombre es..."

* * *

 **Y aquí termina el capítulo de hoy señores, habrá una encuesta en mi perfil para decidir el Harem de Génesis, la mantendré por tres días para luego hacer otra y así hasta cuatro para que todos los lectores estén a gusto, no os olvidéis comentar y ver que os parece el capítulo,a decir verdad lo he hecho a toda prisa porque durante la semana que viene no tendré internet excepto un día (el miércoles) solo dos horas, así que**

 **Hasta pronto**


	5. la salvación de Tiamat y confusiones

**Bueno, ya que votaron más aun para que esta historia salga a flote la primera veré que puedo hacer, eso si espero que este capítulo sea de vuestro agrado ya que esta historia es la más popular que tengo y no quiero perder a ningún seguidor**

 **Renuncia: véase capítulo 1**

* * *

 **Con Baraquiel y Aerith**

Baraquiel y Aerith habían seguido la firma de energía de potencia cósmica de su padre, puesto que era un dragón primordial del espacio real (realidad misma) su poder cósmico era fácilmente detectable, cuando encontraron las formas de Génesis y Scarlet, su madre, ella quería llorar y abrazarse a ella tal y como lo hacía su hermano cuando era pequeño pero sabía que ahora no podía, en dos días, Grand Red haría su movimiento y destrozaría a los reyes dragones que guardan estos lugares, tenía que actuar con rapidez, Baraquiel puso una mano en su hombro al saber que Aerith aun no podía presentarse ante ellos así que asistiendo se fueron a por los intrusos del bosque familiar como lo son Rias y los demás

 **Con Génesis y Scarlet**

"Esto es malo, si papá sigue así con la enfermedad tarde o temprano sucumbirá ante ella y todo mi trabajo no habrá servido de nada" dice Génesis muy preocupado

"No pienses ahora en eso, hay que ver si está bien" dice Scarlet "la mayoría de los dragones sucumben a su décimo arranque de furia"

"Lo sé, por ahora deberemos saber si la Ira Imperial a afectado a su cerebro" dice Génesis poniendo las manos en la cabeza de Issei y susurra

 **"Himutsu no Mahoo: Sheishintekini (Magia secreta: Vista mental)"** Génesis vio las partes dañadas y dolorosas que tenía Issei, por el momento no quería hacer nada pero vio como la ira imperial había subido por sus nervios, todavía no había alcanzado el corazón ni el cerebro, suspiró de alegría, quizás...

 **"Towairaitomajikku: Shikkan no Jokyo (magia crepuscular: extirpación de enfermedad)"** Génesis intentó todo lo posible para deshacer la enfermedad puesto que aun es fresca, para su decepción, no pudo nada más que paralizarla, sin el crepúsculo sanación no podía hacer mucha cosa con ese tipo de magia

"¿Qué fue eso?" pregunta Scarlet

"Es una de las magias que tía Ophis me enseñó con otras muchas por ejemplo, dejó la intención de echar al Gran Red de su casa cuando conoció a papá, desde entonces nunca dejó su lado y me enseñó muy bien" dijo Génesis con una sonrisa

"¿Cuantos tipos de magia te enseñó?" dice Scarlet temiéndose que tendría una rival por el amor de Issei

"Mogollón, y si te estás preguntando si vas a tener una rival por el amor y la ternura de Issei te diré que muchas chicas querrán tener cerca a papá" dice Génesis

"Si, ya, lo que me temía, lo irónico es que antes hace solo unos días toda la gente estaba que no quería ni ver a Issei, ni siquiera la chicas ni mucho menos, ahora las va a tener conquistando a todas" dice Scarlet "pero como dijo bien claro, el ya no tiene la lujuria que le caracterizaba"

"Si, lo bueno es que he podido solucionar el tema de la enfermedad, paralizando el pensamiento negativo he logrado atrasar la enfermedad hasta el grado que no tendremos que preocuparnos por ella en mucho tiempo" dice Génesis

Scarlet suspira de alegría y abrazó a su hijo que le devolvió el abrazo, solo quedaba que Issei despertase para poder saber donde estaban las excalibur y que había pasado con ellas

 **Con Issei en su paisaje mental**

Issei no se lo creía, primero tiene por esposa a una dragona celestial y menudo honor, luego se convierte en un dios primordial dragón, para después recibir la sorpresa del futuro y finalmente recibir a la excalibur como su futura alma gemela, estaba el pobre que no podía más de la impresión, para más excalibur habló

"Tenemos que hablar Issei, de muchas cosas, en principal razón son la de los reyes dragones actuales, escucha, no pasará mucho tiempo para que sean traicionados, tienes que ir a salvarlos a todos ellos, por la guerra, ellos solo podrán detenerla" dice Excalibur haciendo detener a Issei en sus pensamientos y poniéndose a pensar

"Así que el Gran Red va a hacer su movimiento ahora, ¿eh?, pues ahora yo aré el mismo movimiento, ahora que estamos en los bosques de los familiares que es donde se oculta Tiamat lo tendré más fácil" dice Issei

"Otra cosa más Issei, he visto tu enfermedad, no tienes razón para enfadarte totalmente con ellos" dice Excalibur haciendo enfurecer a Issei "Ahora antes de que repliques te voy a decir una cosa importante, no son ellos los que te traicionaron"

Issei se detuvo pero sus pensamientos enfermos estaban regresando de nuevo y necesitaba pensar, no quería tener estos pensamientos de querer asesinar a los que veía en el sitio donde estaban, pero lamentablemente cuanto más pensaba en ellos más enfermo se ponía hasta que...

PLAS

Una gigantesca palmada en la cara de Issei le detuvo los pensamientos malignos y sus ojos retornaron a su color ámbar, sin embargo eran más oscuros

"Ahora se porque te enfadas con ellos cuando los ves, no puedes controlar los pensamientos negativos que se te ofrecen de ellos, solo digo Issei que el tiempo para que averigües lo que pasó en realidad está cerca Issei y también quiero que sepas que yo te seguiré como mi portador hasta el día de tu muerte" dice Excalibur y antes de que Issei dijo nada estaba de nuevo en el mundo real

 **Mundo real**

Issei se despertó agitado, intentaba encontrar sentido a esas palabras pero no pudo, solo se le quedó de que Tiamat iba a ser traicionada por el Gran Red si no tenía prisa para entonces, Tiamat iba a sufrir de la misma enfermedad que él, no podía permitir eso, vio que su esposa y su hijo estaban dormidos he hizo el hechizo de magia unión

 **"Kumiai: Setsuzoku Basho (Unión: Conexión de lugares)"** dijo eso y se le tele-transportó al lugar donde estaba Tiamat, no sin antes dejar la unión en el lugar para que sepan donde estaban, ese hechizo quién lo inventó debe de estar en los cielos de la felicidad, lo que hace es que une el lugar con el que quieres transportarte, y lo deja con un túnel de espacio que lo une al lugar anterior para que los aliados pasen a través de él

 **Con Issei**

Issei iba con sus alas desplegadas para ir más rápido hasta que encontró una cueva y notó como un dios dragón venía, lo que no esperaba era que venía acompañado por un ángel caído, tenía que actuar rápido para salvar a Tiamat, notaba su presencia en la cueva así que entró

"TIAMAT, TIAMAT" grita Issei cuando casi fue aplastado por una garra, palabra clave 'casi', gracias a sus alas pudo salvarse "Diablos, Tiamat escúchame"

 **"TU, ¿cómo te atreves a venir aquí ha mostrar tu cara?"** grita Tiamat

"¿Eh? que yo nunca he estado aquí, tía, que te confundes" dice Issei en el aire y esquivando una bocanada de fuego

 **"No mientas Ddraig, vio como acababas de venir tan fresco como si nada hubiese pasado entre nosotros"** dice Tiamat **"Magikkudoragon: Ayamatta Yajirushi (Magia draconiana: flechas errantes)"**

Del morro de Tiamat empezaron a emerger miles de flechas como agujas de fuego a direcciones que ya sabía Issei a donde irían puesto que el era el único objetivo

 **"Baioshokku: Kyanseru (Bioshock: anulación)"** Issei desató un pulso de energía que detuvo todas las flechas enfurecieron a Tiamat, la razón por la que no vio sus alas de color negro y convencerse de que era otra persona, era la tan escasa luz que había

Tiamat cargó hacia adelante y empezó a volar en su forma dragón azul, esto duró unos minutos hasta que Issei se cansó y dijo transformándose

 **"BASTA"** dijo con la transformación completa y aplastando a Tiamat por su tamaño, la cueva salió dañada aunque era grande dejando ver la luz en ellos, Tiamat aun seguía luchando y no quería ver pues estaba de lado en la pared contra el que ella pensaba que era Ddraig y era otra persona, harto de su lucha Issei la arrojó al suelo y Tiamat abrió los ojos Issei la inmovilizó contra el suelo y esperó a que se calmase

Tiamat cuando le miró, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, además de darse cuenta de que este dragón no era Ddraig

 **"¿Q-Q-Quién eres tu? bájate de mi, pervertido"** Tiamat empezó a forcejear pero Issei volvió a inmovilizarla

 **"PARA YA"** el grito de Issei resonó por toda la cueva haciendo que Tiamat sintiese miedo de Issei pero se calmó y se sintió otra vez libre, ella se levantó sonrojada aun por la cercanía de sus cuerpos

 **"¿Quién eres tu?"** volvió a preguntar Tiamat

Issei volvió a su forma humana y le dijo "Soy Hyodou Issei, se que te parecerá extraño y te lo explicaré todo pero no aquí, **Kamui (autoridad de los dioses)"** un vórtice succionó a Tiamat e Issei adentro

Segundos después aparecieron Baraquiel y Aerith

"¿Hemos llegado tarde?" dice Baraquiel atemorizado

"No" niega aerith "Padre a llegado antes que nosotros y a salvado a Tiamat" le llegó la idea de lo que pasará ahora"

"BARAQUIEL, ¡hay que irnos ahora no vaya a ser que..." su replica murió en la boca cuando oyó un

 **ROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR**

Un rugido bestial se hizo eco en el aire y Baraquiel miró a donde venía ese rugido, se puso blanco cuando vio al Gran Red en toda su gloria aterrizando delante de ellos

 **"¿Donde está esa zorra de Tiamat? debe pagar por no mantener la paz en la tierra"** dice Red

"Nunca te lo vamos a decir Red-teme, aunque quisiera, no se donde está, ha desaparecido" dice Aerith valientemente

 **"¿Te atreves a hablarme así Pichón dragona? a mí, el Gran Red"** dice con una gran arrogancia el dragón y con un gran enfado

En ese momento aparecieron Génesis y Scarlet, para cuando no notaron las presencias de Tiamat e Issei, suspiraron de alivio, Scarlet recordó que Tiamat aun la odiaba por una cosa muy graciosa que pasó en el pasado y que tiene que ver con su sexo

"Oh, mierda" dice calmado Génesis "no sabía que estabas aquí... hermanita"

Scarlet se paró a mirarle desorbitada, no recordaba cuando ha hablado génesis de su hermana, cierto que oyó que tenía una hija pero no le mencionó nada más, Aerith le pasó lo mismo

"¿C-C-Cómo? pensé que no me conocías" dice Aerith

"En otro momento ahora hay que encargarse de un problema muy gordo" dice Génesis

Génesis como su hermana tornó a su forma dragón que era idéntica a la forma dragón de Génesis pero con algunos toques femeninos que la decían claramente que era una mujer, Baraquiel encendió su rayo santo, gracias a Shuri cuando estaba viva que le enseñó la magia rayo y atribuyéndolo a la magia sacra conseguía hacer un rayo muy poderoso, Scarlet se quedó allí, no podía revelar su forma de dragón o Red podía reconocerla en forma de dragón, no quería problemas para Génesis ni para Issei, aun no

Red cargó hacia adelante con una gran llamadara Ignea que consumió toda la cueva, los dragones les dieron tiempo para esquivarla y Baraquiel subiéndose encima de Génesis

"Fiiiuu menudo poder destructivo, si nos alcanza una de esas llamaradas terminaremos asados como pavos" dice Baraquiel

 **"Shuumatsu-ron-Tekina Majikku: Ryuuketsu no Sora (magia apocalíptica: cielos sangrientos)"** Red voló hasta los cielos y estos se volvieron rojos, todo el bosque familiar quedó invadido por los cielos rojos, luego una llamarada venía desde el cielo listo para hacer trizas el bosque familiar

 **"Baioshokku: Kyanseru"** dijeron Aerith y Génesis al mismo tiempo pero no pudieron detener la enorme llamarada

 **[BOOST]** **[BOOST]** **[BOOST]** **[BOOST]** **[BOOST]** **[BOOST]** **[BOOST]** **[BOOST]** **[BOOST]** **[BOOST]** **[BOOST]** **[BOOST]** **[BOOST]** **[BOOST]** **[BOOST]** **[BOOST]** **[BOOST]** **[BOOST]** **[BOOST]** **[BOOST]** **[BOOST]** **[BOOST]** **[BOOST]** **[BOOST]** **[BOOST]** **[BOOST]** **[BOOST]** **[BOOST]** **[BOOST]** **[BOOST]** **[BOOST]** **[BOOST]** **[BOOST]** **[BOOST]** **[BOOST]** **[BOOST]** **[BOOST]** **[BOOST]** **[BOOST]** **[BOOST]** **[BOOST]** **[BOOST]** **[BOOST]** **[BOOST]** **[BOOST]** **[BOOST]** **[BOOST]** **[BOOST]** **[BOOST]** **[BOOST]** **[BOOST]** **[BOOST]** **[BOOST]** **[BOOST]** **[BOOST]** **[BOOST]** **[BOOST]** **[BOOST]** **[BOOST]** **[BOOST]** **[BOOST]** **[BOOST]** **[BOOST]** **[BOOST]** **[BOOST]** **[BOOST]** **[BOOST]** **[BOOST]**

 **"DORAGON BOOST - GIFT: TENSHOO (impulso dragón - regalo: traspaso)"** se oyeron un cantidad tal alta de Boost en tan poco tiempo de 1 minuto y 8 segundos que fue Scarlet y traspasó su fuerza a sus hijos que sintieron la potencia descomunal de Scarlet

"Hacedlo ahora o estaremos tan muertos como pollos fritos" dice Scarlet

 **"Baioshokku: Kyanseru"** volvieron a decir los hermanos y con la fuerza que llevaban anularon la llamarada

 **"GRRR"** un gruñido bestial se hizo en el aire y Red volvió a bajar y dijo calmado **"¿Quién eres tu, mujer? ¿y cómo posees el poder de Ddraig?"**

Scarlet no sabía que contestar, simplemente dijo "Me lo dio mi novio" en si no era una mentira, en el entrenamiento ahora podía hacer sus impulsos con mayor velocidad y eficacia, Red no se quedó muy satisfecho, pero lo decidió pasar, esto lo tenía que hablar con el portador de Ddraig

 **"No siento la presencia de Tiamat aquí, si la veis y a los demás reyes dragones, decidles que están desterrados de sus puestos"** dice elevando el vuelo hacia la brecha dimensional otra vez, una vez cerrada los dos dioses dragones gruñeron y volvieron a su forma humana

"Uf, por poco no la contamos, si no llega a ser por Ddraig, no lo contamos en serio" dice Baraquiel

"No olvides que padre tuvo que luchar contra él y vencer" dice Génesis "espero que se lo hayas contado"

"Si, pero ahora, ¿Cómo es que me conoces hermanito?" dice Aerith con una sonrisa sarcástica

"Pues verás, yo siempre he sabido que existías, pero las circunstancias del futuro y de la nueva guerra, no me dejaron para nada, intenté todo, pero no pude conocerte en persona, luego iba a buscarte, pero Miguel me envió al pasado sin que pudiese buscarte" dice Génesis abrazando a su hermana "Lo siento mucho, hermana, por no estar ahí como un hermano mayor debe"

Aerith le devolvió el abrazo, estuvieron un tiempo así hasta que finalmente lo rompió y dijo "No pasa, nada, sabiendo esto ya me figuro como pudo haber sido"

Génesis dijo "Hay que salvar a los demás, vamos"

"No, hermano" niega Aerith "Ya los salvamos a tiempo, estar donde deben de estar, en sus dimensiones"

"¿Qué?" dice Génesis y Baraquiel muestra una sonrisa "Ah, ya comprendo, dejasteis clones para que salvasen a los demás y así poder ayudarles"

"Exacto" dice Aerith

"Es un alivio" dice Scarlet "¿pero ahora que hacemos?"

"Hay que contactar con Miguel para que por lo menos nos de las claves para luchar contra los dragones malvados que se avecinan, algo me dice que va a ver otra guerra entre dragones y necesitamos a la Áscalon con nosotros" dice Aerith

"¿¡Otra!?" dice con cansancio Baraquiel "¿Cuantas guerras hay en el futuro?"

"Cuatro, hemos evitado una" dice Génesis haciendo asentir a Baraquiel aun desconcertado

 **Con Issei y Tiamat en la dimensión personal de Issei**

Tiamat retornó a su forma humana, tenía un hermoso cabello azul con una belleza equiparable a la de Scarlet, cuando iba a preguntar Issei dijo

"¿Has traído algo de ropa?" pregunta Issei al ver que Tiamat estaba en su traje de cumpleaños número 0, sobra decirse que Issei tenía un gran sonrojo y sangre goteando de la nariz

"No, ¿porque tengo que ponerme ropa que pica?" dice Tiamat molestada

"¿Será porque todos los humanos llevamos ropa?" pregunta Issei sarcástico "(suspiro), en fin, toma esta"

Con un chasqueo de dedos una túnica blanca zon zonas azules doblada con el Kanji de Caos Karma Dragón en la espalda se materializó en sus manos con ropa interior y medias y sandalias azules

"Ponte la ropa que te he traido, esta no hace daño a pieles sensibles y no desaparecerá cuando te transformes en dragón y vuelvas a la normalidad" informa Issei dándose la vuelta para no verla, mientras se cambiaba le preguntó

"¿Porqué me sacaste de mi cueva y como es que me encontraste?" pregunta Tiamat

"Escucha, Red te ha traicionado, ya no puedes ser más una reina dragona" dice con simpleza Issei abriendo los ojos a Tiamat

"¿Q-Qué? ¿he pasado a ser una dragona...?" no llegó a seguir

"¿Renegada? me parece que si, y si vuelves serás una incubadora para nuevas crías para ser rey dragón, pero no te preocupes eso no va a suceder" dice Issei con tristeza, Issei vio sus ojos lacrimosos y vio que se ponían más rojos de lo que tenía (Tiamat, en mi fic, tiene los ojos rojos), sabía lo que pasaría si no la llega a detener en el pensamiento "Ophis no sabe de esto, Red actuó por su cuenta"

Tiamat se detuvo y así lo hizo la Ira imperial, Issei sabía que tenía que elegir bien las palabras ahora o si no tendría la misma enfermedad que él

"¡Entonces explícamelo! ¡cómo es posible que ofrecí mis servicios tan cegada para que me apuñalen por la espalda, dímelo!" grita Tiamat echándose a llorar

Issei sabía que era ahora o nunca "Escúchame Tiamat, no tienes porque pensar en eso, Red ya no tiene la capacidad para desterrar a nadie de sus puestos, el que tiene la capacidad ahora soy yo, soy un dragón dios primordial, Red no tiene la capacidad ni la escusa para desterrar a nadie, como mi nombre de Issei Hyodou, primordial de la existencia misma, yo restauro tu puesto y tus habilidades y poderes"

Tiamat se sonrojó y se sorprendió, nadie jamás le había ayudado de tal manera y nunca se encontró con ningún dragón por encima del grado dios, ella se echó a llorar ahora de felicidad y le abrazó, la Ira imperial se desvaneció como si nunca estuviera allí, Issei suspiró de alegría y la abrazó de vuelta y dijo

"Jamás te abandonaré, jamás te dejaré y jamás dejaré que enfermes de la Ira imperial" dice Issei

Tiamat se sonrojó con locura y dijo "Gracias Issei, mi compañero" dijo Tiamat

"Eh, Tiamat, yo ya tengo un compañero" dice Issei poniendo triste a Tiamat pero se lo imaginaba, ya que su personalidad era muy bondadosa

"¿Y quién es?" dice por pura curiosidad Tiamat

"Scarlet, o como mejor la conoces Ddraig, la emperatriz dragona roja" dice Issei y Tiamat puso cara criticada

"Eeeeeh, no se si te has fijado, pero Ddraig es chico" dice Tiamat

"No, Ddraig es mujer así como lo es Albion, ella me dijo su verdadero sexo cuando casi morí, es lo que me ha permitido seguir viviendo" dice Issei "¿Es por eso que me confundiste con Ddraig? ¿es porque llevo su olor y te confundiste por que creías que era un chico?" dice con una sonrisa un poco descarada

Tiamat se llevó las manos a la boca y empezó a decir cosas incoherentes hasta que se desmayó por la impresión, lo único que Issei entendió fue que dijo

'Joder, si llego a saber que era una chica no me hubiese declarado a ella'

Si un poco escalofriante, lo que pueden hacer las confusiones, vaya que si pueden, ahora sabía el porqué Tiamat odiaba a Ddraig, supuso que era un chico y se declaró ante ella, Joder es muy escalofriante

* * *

 **Muchas gracias queridos lectores por votar y por vuestra paciencia, aquí está el capítulo que os prometí, como dije no estoy abandonando ninguna de mis historias y nunca las abandonaré excepto que pase algo muy gordo, perdón por la espera pero también he tenido DC (depresión crónica) porque se me ha muerto mi abuela de 101 años, la verdad era ya muy anciana y tenía que morirse pero aun así me afectó, lo siento por eso y bueno, aquí vengo para más, espero con ansias vuestros comentarios, que sean positivos, por favor**


	6. reunión y sublevación contra Sirzenchs

**Bueno, caballeros, estoy aquí con un nuevo capítulo de Hijo de los dragones, para dar más acción a la historia, todo aquel que me deje su opinión para mejorar la historia será bienvenido, eso si, los comentarios hirientes os lo reserváis y si no os gusta esta historia, simplemente no la leáis, y no comentéis hiriendo al autor, que en mi otra historia 'el secreto de Issei', por favor, menudo comentario me pusieron, me deprimió bastante y estuve sin escribir por un tiempo, pero ya estoy bien y vuelvo a la carga aquí con más**

 **Otra cosa que debo de decir es que, guau, 103 comentarios con casi 100 seguidores y favoritos, eso me animó mucho para escribir este capítulo, espero que os guste**

 **Renuncia:véase capítulo 1**

* * *

Issei estaba en un claro en el bosque de la academia, después de que Tiamat gritase a Ddraig o Scarlet, como la llamó él, surgió una pelea, ahora en vez de reconciliarse lo que harían es combatir por quién coge a Issei primero, genial, como si no tuviese más problemas, lo que si le daba pena era su hijo, le dejó con el marrón de su madre y de Tiamat, la que se va a armar cuando descubra a su hijo del futuro, él no quería ni pensarlo, estaba sentado en una roca meditando su siguiente movimiento, True-excalibur, dijo que podía usarla para billete de canje y así poder hacer una alianza de caídos y ángeles, la verdad no quería ofrecer a excalibur como un objeto de unión de alianzas, pero si no quedaba más remedio lo haría, estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que una niña vestida con el traje de gotic-lolita estaba observándole con mucha curiosidad, para cuando Issei dejó de meditar, la notó

"Ophis, sal de ahí que se que estas en ese árbol" dice Issei, Ophis salió a regañadientes por haber sido detectada, ella miraba a Issei en pura curiosidad, su energía era diez veces más grande que la suya, sabía que era un dragón puesto que era la misma resonancia, era como su energía pero diez veces más densa y poderosa, era casi estar enfrente de un primordial, oh, la ironía, Issei iba a hablar pero...

"Eres raro y muy poderoso, a la vez de hermoso" dice la niña con un sonrojo, este chico fácilmente podía ser puesto en la categoría de dioses, pero era mucho más fuerte que ella, casi superando al Gran Red

"Vaya, no se si tomarme eso como un cumplido o como el sarcasmo" dice Issei haciendo parpadear a la chica "digo sarcasmo porque dices hermoso a mi poder y no a mi persona"

"En realidad lo decía a tu persona" dice Ophis con el sonrojo presente que ahora si que se dio cuenta de la marca de Issei, parece que Issei se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando en su brazo derecho y de el sonrojo que tenía la dragona del infinito

"Espera ¿qué...?" dice Issei

"¿Qué eres? o más preciso aun ¿quién eres?" dice Ophis ladeando un poco la cabeza "¿eres un dios dragón?"

Issei estaba temblando, no podái decirle nada a Ophis, aun no, y era más que claro que ella va a persistir bastante, con el dolor de su corazón dijo "Ophis no te puedo decir nada, no hasta que resuelva todo lo que ha hecho el Gran Red, a intentado traicionar a los reyes dragones y por si fuese poco Tiamat está en una guerra contra Ddraig declarada, he tenido que dejar a Génesis solo, que por cierto espero que no me mate"

Ophis se le agrandaron los ojos al oír que sus reyes estaban siendo traicionados por el Gran Red, Issei la sujetó cuando ella hizo un portal para que valla a la brecha dimensional para pegarle una paliza, ella forcejeó para liberarse pero para su impresión su magia no la estaba obedeciendo

"Suéltame, que me sueltes, ese estúpido dragón, no solo invade mi casa y mis cosas personales, si no que además ahora tiene la intención de que se maten entre ellos, tengo que salvarlos, de seguro que es una jugarreta para que me apareé con él solo por la descendencia, ¿tu sabes lo que es eso?" dice Ophis

"Lo sé perfectamente, maldita sea, Ophis deja de luchar, ellos están a salvo, no tienes nada de que preocuparte" dice Issei sujetando a Ophis que esta había dejado de pelear y se quedó callada, exigiendo una explicación

"Salvé a los cinco reyes antes de que enfermasen por la Ira imperial, sí, sé que enfermedad es, porque yo la tengo, y es mi cuarto arranque de furia, por suerte Génesis llegó a tiempo para sanear al menos una parte de ella, no te preocupes, los cinco están a salvo" dice Issei

Ophis se echó en su pecho agradeciendo que los hubiese salvado de la Ira imperial, al menos, el futuro era más brillante que esta vez, pero dijo "Eso no da derecho a Gran Red que haga lo que a él le venga en gana, necesita un castigo, ¿me ayudarás?"

Issei temía esa pregunta, pero no podía contestar de manera directa así que dijo "no sé que hacer ahora, tengo que construir una alianza con las tres fracciones para que no destruyan el mundo, ahora reúne al consejo de dragones tengo que dar revelaciones muy importantes, ¿de acuerdo?"

Ophis asintió y se fue a reunir al consejo de dragones para hacer pagar a Gran Red lo que había intentado hacer, Issei suspiró cuando Ophis se marchó, se quedó a meditar unos segundos más adelante cuando aparecieron sus hijos más Scarlet, Baraquiel y Tiamat

"Habéis cesado vuestra pelea, me sorprende" dice Issei "aunque me alegro de que halláis parado"

"Habla por ti" gruñe génesis con una aura maligna a su alrededor no muy calmada para Issei, génesis, aun con doce años, soportaba muy bien los golpes y las caídas cuando estaba en su forma de dragón, pero hay algo por lo que no pudo soportar, los golpes de su madre y de Tiamat cuando luchan, estaba claramente con fuertes contusiones, un ojo morado, y algunos golpes en los brazos y las piernas "Gracias, Aerith y Baraquiel, habéis sido espectaculares espectadores"

"De nada" dice Baraquiel claramente con broma, lo más cómico era que llevaba una gorra en la que ponía Scarlet con un guante de goma gigante roja con el dedo índice elevado, de estos que se llevaban en los partidos de béisbol en América, más una camisa a rayas verticales con pantalones a juego rojo y blanco, con zapatillas de deporte rojas, lo más cómico eran las palomitas y que Aerith también llevaba el traje

"Cabrones" dice por lo bajo Génesis "me dejasteis solo"

"Cambiando de tema, he descubierto a Ophis y estuve hablando con ella, ¿sabéis que ha pasado con las exorcistas?" dijo Issei

"Ellas volvieron a la iglesia, con la promesa de que volverían con Miguel para hablar de lo que tenías que hablar, no será la reunión hasta dentro de dos semanas" dice Génesis

"Entiendo, he charlado con Ophis y ella convocará al consejo de dragones, también lo que hizo Gran Red fue ilegal para su ley, así que me han convocado también a mi" dice Issei haciendo asentir a los demás excepto génesis que encontró demasiadas pegas

"Entonces qué sugieres, la reunión con Miguel será dentro de dos días, no podemos esperar y encima has convocado al consejo de dragones que tardarán tres horas en convocarlo, te recuerdo que si revelas nuestro estado vas a tener que explicar muchas cosas, por si fuese poco si combates contra el gran red, la pelea durará semanas" explica Génesis

"Entonces, si oculto el sexo de Scarlet y respondo a quién soy en realidad, no tendré porqué pelear ahora ¿no? es más si les digo lo que tengo planeado hacer" dice Issei, Génesis, no encontró ninguna pega pero dijo

"Como haya problemas los resuelves tu solito, eso por venganza a cuando me dejaste solo con Tiamat y Ddraig en su lucha, cabrón" dice Génesis

 **Con Miguel**

"Xenovia e Irina, ¿me estáis contando que?..., las excalibur han encontrado un nuevo portador en un dragón, nada más y nada menos, (suspiro) y yo que pensé que había visto de todo" dice Miguel

"Es la verdad señor, las escalibur eligieron a un nuevo portador y fue un dios dragón primordial, que a propósito, quiere reunirse con los ángeles para formar una alianza de las tres fracciones" dice Xenovia

Los ángeles y serafines se sorprendieron al oír eso ¿para qué un dragón primordial quería hacer una alianza con las tres fracciones? se preguntaban todos los ángeles, la verdad no se lo imaginaban, el trato que tenían entre las tres era muy inestable

"Decidle que me voy a encontrar con él dos días después de que esta reunión haya acabado, si ese dragón tiene algo que decirnos, estaría bien oírlo" dice Miguel, las dos exorcistas asintieron y se retiraron "a propósito, ¿no descubrieron nada más?" dice Miguel sospechoso de que hayan aprendido la verdad de dios

"¿Qué más teníamos que aprender, mi señor?" dice Xenovia

"Eeee, nada más" dice vergonzosamente miguel mientras todos los ángeles estaban mirándole como si fuesen a matarle

"Una cosa, más mi señor, el dios dragón primordial es un alumno de Kuoh academia llamado Issei Hyodou, tiene ahora una furia indescriptible sobre los demonios ahora debido a que fue traicionado por ellos, según dijeron era una espacie de enfermedad, o algo así" dice Irina

Miguel y los otros estaban sudando a metralleta, sabían perfectamente lo que era la Ira Imperial y el descontrol de un dragón al tenerla, solo rezaban a su padre muerto para que Issei no tenga un arranque de furia que lo destruya todo puesto que todos los dragones fueron sellados por esa enfermedad, excepto los celestiales ya que fueron sellados por sus luchas y los dioses a los que el dios bíblico Elohim, no ha podido someter, pero como no causaban ninguna destrucción los dejó ir, Migual suspiró y dijo

"La Ira imperial se caracteriza por cuando un dragón es traicionado o a sufrido algún tipo de daño muy fuerte por parte de un ser querido, tanto si es físico como verbal o accionario, para que la enfermedad se active solo basta con mirar a la persona que le ha hecho daño y empezará a destruir cosas, peor es si aviva el brote" dice Miguel aterrando a las dos exorcistas

"¿Cómo se aviva el brote, Miguel-sama?" pregunta impresionada Xenovia

"Matando a las personas que le hicieron daño, si lo logra el brote será imparable hasta que el dragón muera, también es si en su furia mata a las personas preciadas a él, ya que se odiará a si mismo y comenzará a auto golpearse hasta que lo destruye todo o hasta que muera" dice Miguel

Las dos exorcistas estaban en Shock y los ángeles estaban con la cabeza caída, por culpa de 666/Trihexa, en su furia de Ira imperial lo destruyó todo y su padre tuvo que sacrificarse para sellarlo de distancia por la sencilla razón de que su ira ya era imparable y no se podía hacer nada, lo peor que su fuerza iba creciendo y si no se le detenía pronto, bueno, no sabían las consecuencias, pero sabían exactamente que no existiría nada, solo esperaban que los sellos no cediesen, o si no, solo tenían la esperanza de que Issei acabase con él o toda la dimensión estaría en problemas

"Pero no es hora de decir esto, tengo que prepararme para el encuentro de ese chico, si lo que habéis dicho es cierto quizás pueda controlar la Ira Imperial y quizás buscar una solución a este problema, marchando" dice Miguel haciendo asentir a todos los ángeles y las dos exorcistas _"Hyodou Issei, eres muy interesante, quizás tu seas la salvación que busco"_

 **Con Sirzenchs (dos días después)**

"¡¿QUE QUÉ DE QUÉ?! ESE POLLO DE KENTACKI ESTÁ MUERTO" eso es un grito que resonó por todos los lugares del castillo Gremory hasta por el sótano debido a la potencia del grito

"Sirzenchs-sama, cálmese" dice Grayfia estoicamente, pero por dentro estaba muy asustada, es la primera vez que vio a su marido tan enfadado, y su poder rezumaba por todo el castillo, suerte que los señores Gremory estaban fuera que si no la tendrían con su hijo ¿o lo estaba fingiendo todo?

"CÓMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME GRAYFIA, ESE YAKITORI CADUCADO HA SECUESTRADO A MI HERMANITA NO PERMITIRÉ, TAL COSA, GRAYFIA, LLAMA A LOS GUARDIANES, TENGO QUE HACER LIMPIEZA EN ESTE MUNDO DE ALGO LLAMADO RISER PHENEX" por cambiar, le cambió hasta la voz, pero Grayfia se le acercó y se puso detrás de él, antes que de que incluso pudiese hacer nada un pinchazo lo trajo a la inconsciencia

"Lo siento Sirzenchs-sama" dice Grayfia transformándose en Riser Phenex en una columna de fuego mientras decía su nombre "pero ahora creo que mando yo en el inframundo, todo tu título nobiliario ya está completamente eliminado y solo quedas tu, pero no te voy a matar como ellos, voy a quitarte tus poderes, así como se los estoy quitando a Rias para hacerlos más potentes, así aprenderás a vivir insultado y humillado por alguien superior sin que puedas hacer nada, y si te sirve de consuelo, no me he acostado con tu hermanita, porque ya no me es útil, y yo no quiero a basura débil como ella, ella sigue siendo virgen y siempre lo será, sin embargo la seguiré controlando para así tener más influencia, hasta nunca Lucifer-teme" dicho esto creó una esfera de energía que creó e su mano y la dirigió al cuerpo de Sirzenchs

La extracción duró solo 30 segundos, pero fue lo suficientemente fuerte para dejar a Sirzenchs en un estado muy pobre, para extraerle los poderes necesitaba abrirle las venas de los brazos y las piernas y así fue, esta vez nadie estaba allí para ayudarle y para colmo Sirzenchs no podía hacer nada, terminada la extracción, le devolvió las piezas ensangrentadas de su título nobiliario en el suelo, abrió un portal de teletransportación y lo envió a Kuoh, en la casa abandonada de Rias en el mundo humano, ya no la usaban, así que sería allí donde le mantendría preso

Cuando lo teletransportó, llamó a su título nobiliario para que le mantuvieran allí, tenía que hacer una visita a los padres de Lucifer, e iba a golpearlos con el mismo hechizo que lo hizo con Rias

 **Con Issei**

Issei estaba esperando en una roca cercana al bosque cerca de Kuoh a la espera de la reunión con Miguel, cuando sintió la energía demoníaca de Sirzenchs, esos malditos demonios, no le van a dejar en paz nunca, pero se dio cuanta de algo, la energía de sus poderes no estaba con él, con lo cual significaba dos cosas: o bien había muerto, o bien le han extraído los poderes forzosamente, esto no estaba bien de ningún modo, sintió otro círculo de magia demoníaca y salió el nobiliario de Riser, solo de pensarlo se volvía muy agresivo, sin más dijo al grupo

"Chicos, me tengo que ir un momento, algo no está bien si lo habéis sentido" dice Issei

"Yo lo he sentido" dice Génesis

"Y yo, esto no está bien" dice Aerith

Esto confundió a Scarlet, Tiamat y Baraquiel, puesto que ellos no lo sintieron, Issei dijo que necesitaba investigarlo y Génesis recordó que tenían la reunión hoy, con lo cual Issei se iría a investigar solo y los otros se quedarían por aquí para reunirse con Miguel

 **En la casa abandonada (afueras aisladas de la ciudad)**

Sirzenchs despertó con mucho dolor y lo que vio le horrorizó, estaba atado mágicamente con cuerdas muy fuertes, pero esto no es lo que le horrorizó, lo que verdaderamente le impresionó fueron las quince piezas de su nobiliario con él en el suelo, por unos momentos no dijo nada, pero cuando se recuperó del shock intentó encender sus poderes, no pudo

Entonces recordó lo que le había dicho Riser e inmediatamente intentó liberarse pero las heridas en los brazos y en las piernas eran demasiado fuertes a tal grado que no podía moverlas, no tenía ni fuerzas para gritar por la muerte de toda su nobleza y por la frustración de no poder hacer nada, mientras se desangraba, cuando oyó voces que iban con él y acompañadas de risitas

"Oh, mira, el gran Sirzenchs del inframundo convertido en un mísero muchacho, que lamentable" dice Yubelluna

"Soltadme" dice Sirzenchs débilmente recibiendo una bofetada por parte de la torre Isabela

"No estás en posiciones de exigir nada ahora mismo y puesto que nadie sabe donde estás, lo hace todo mucho más fácil, a este paso, seremos los reyes del inframundo" dice arrogantemente

"Perra, si salgo de aquí, juro que toda la familia Phenex con sus siervos sufrirán por lo que le han hecho a mi, a mi familia y al Mao más importante de todo el infierno, hijos de puta, cabrones, mama-culos" dice Sirzenchs pero recibió otra bofetada por parte de Xuelan

"Vigila tu lengua, ya no eres nuestro jefe, así que cuidado con lo que dices" dice Xuelan

Issei estaba viendo todo muy desconcertado, ¿acaso Sirzenchs Lucifer estaba siendo traicionado por la familia Phenex? no tenía sentido cuando fueron ellos los que le traicionaron, para aliviar todas sus dudas tenía que sacarle de ahí, así que cuando bajen la guardia atacará

 **Dos minutos más tarde**

Todo el nobiliario Phenex estaba riéndose por lo que han hecho, justo cuando pensaron que las cosas no podían salir mejor empezaron a olor un gas de feromonas que hizo desmayar a todo el nobiliario, justo cuando estaba apunto de alcanzar a Sirzenchs, este vio como una barrera se ponía en su habitación y sin más desapareció en burbujas azules

 **"Kidoo (orbitar, no es vía del demonio eso es Kido)"** susurra Issei y desprendiendo sus alas voló afuera de la casa y escupió por la boca una ráfaga muy pequeña de plasma y echó a volar con gran rapidez

 **BOOOOOOOOOOM**

La casa entera voló por los aires en mil pedazos e Issei sonrió, transportó a su mano también las piezas de Riser, esto sería divertido, una sonrisa maléfica apareció en su boca y sus ojos volvieron a ser rojos caóticos, empezó a reír por lo bajo, pero recordó la reunión que tenía con Miguel, debería de ir ahora

* * *

 **UUUHAAAAA, esto está que arde, ¿qué pasará? en el siguiente capítulo lo veréis, he puesto trama de misterio porque en el siguiente capítulo dará un giro muy inesperado, que no os lo esperaréis nadie, creer eso queridos lectores, el siguiente capítulo lo tengo a medio escribir por eso tardaré poco, si no se me jode el teclado, claro está, porque hay algunas piezas que me las deben cambiar, pero bueno, recemos para que no pase nada malo y no me ocurra nada que haga que deje de escribir, un saludo a todos**


End file.
